How To Train Your Dragon: The Dragon Girl
by galebreaker92
Summary: As Gale-Breaker, a girl who lives with Dragons, is in an accident and forced to live with Vikings, the dragons worst enemy, she learns that not all Vikings are bad and that one day she may have to save Vikings from Vikings. Will contain Hiccstrid in later chapters, and this is my first story so please, no hate.
1. The Great Race of Dragon and Girl :1

_**Reader's POV:**_

_**The darkness coated the Archipelago and mostly every Viking or Pirate were asleep either on land or at sea. The skys that over-looked this place were like uncharted territories for everyone except for the various dragons that lived on hidden Islands or in nests ruled by queens. People expect the skies to stay that way, that doesn't mean they will.**_

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" A black creature warbled as he sped away from his opponent. The black creature was unmistakably a Night Fury, he turned his head slightly to look at the figure that was lagging a far bit behind him.

The figure in fact was a human girl, she was wearing a pair of fake wings that imitated the shape of the Night Furies and had tail fins attached to her feet, well, foot. She was around 5ft 7 and was missing part of her right leg (under the knee down). She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and eyes that match. She was using the fake set of wings to fly with ease, just not as fast as the Night Fury.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" She warbled back, "I'VE BEEN PRACTISING!"

The girl started moving her arms faster as she tried to gain on the dragon, it was working but she couldn't overtake him. She looked over to him and stuck her tongue out.

Girl's POV:

Night-Flyer Fury, the most over-confident Night Fury I know of. He was giving me a challenging look, he wanted to race just so when he won he could talk about it. Even though I know I won't win I accepted, I have to admit they are fun.

Night set off on the race and I followed suit, I might not be able to fly as fast as a Night Fury, then again they are one of the fastest, but I can maneuver just as good as one.

Night-Flyer's POV:

I have to hand it to her, for a human she was one of the best flyers I know, as I twisted and turned she easily mimicked my movements. Even if she isn't a dragon she could just as well be one, which she has done for the past fifteen years of her life, just to let you know we are both 15 so, yeah.

I was too distracted by Gale's dragon likeness to realise we were too low to make it over the village on the island and not be seen, I focused on the land out in front and I could already see part of one of the Vikings homes.

I started to slow down and I was about to warn gale but she had already passed me, she was still going but she could see the house, what is she thinking!?

She kept going and going until at the last minute she started to pull up, only problem is that the wind resistance kept her going forward and...

'CRASH!'

"GALE!" I roared

Gale's POV:

'This is how you separate me from the dragons, they have the know-how and, I don't.

"Gale? Sis you O.K?" Night-Flyer crooned in my ear.

I was feeling really light headed and couldn't think straight so all I could make out was "Murmph...MPHH" Night was about to carry me away but some we started to hear voices coming from a little way from the house I had crashed into.

Night-Flyer's POV:

Humans! No no no no NO! This was a very bad time, if some humans saw me carry Gale off they might get the wrong idea and attack.

"Can you stand?" I quickly asked

She very slowly shook her head and nodded towards where her fake leg usually was, it must have come off in the midst of the crash, it could take ages to find it and I don't think we have that much time. I started looking around searching for something that could be of any use, throughout this time the voices were getting louder.

"G-go Night." I heard Gale warble over to me, "The humans will be here a-any second..."

She just completely blanked and fell unconscious.

"Gale? Gale, GALE!?" I looked up and saw a light flickering on the ground, the humans were too close for comfort. I gave one last glance at Gale before taking off back into the cover of night, I found my bearings and made my way back to the island, alone.

**Yay! Updated Chapter 1, hope you enjoy it and find it better than the first version. (Updated 19/10/2014)**

**GaleBreaker92 :P**


	2. Yellow Head, Blue Shirt :2

**1 WEEK LATER**

**Gale's POV:**

I woke up with all of my limbs aching and a pounding sting in my head, fun times. I couldn't tell where I was, everytime I opened my eyes all I saw was a bright white light. I knew I couldn't be dead because of all the pain, I also knew I wasn't alone, I could smell them and hear them, hanging out with dragons for along time (I'll tell you how long later) has inhanced some of my senses, sometimes it's not as helpful as you think.

"Murph maurp Im k?" I say i can hear them but that dosen't mean I understand them, everything sounds like complete gibberish. I must have been here around a week now and I have been trying to focus on somethings around the room, I no longer see the light but everything is blurry unless it's very close to me and it has been like that for atleast two days, it's got to be two days because at one point the smells of the two beings disappear for a period of time before they come back.

The place I was, all i can say is that it's a room, not my room, just, a room, I guess. I could make out the outlines of the two things over at the other side of the room, they were very blurry but their smells helped me pin-point them, at one point the thing I was laying on turned into a very un-comfortable bed.

Once I had gathered some strentgh I tried to speak to the creatures but all I could make out was a pathetic squeak, when I say pathetic I mean if you heard it coming from a dragon you would have thought you have gone crazy, it did get their attention though.

The two creatures turned their heads to look at me, I couldn't see them at all because of my vision, one of them approached me and I started to be able to see what they looked like, the one who approached me was around my age and wore blue coverings and had yellowish hair, the one who she was with looked a lot smaller than her but thats all I could make out, did I mention, SHE LOOKED JUST LIKE ME! I've never seen another human in my _whole_life!

**Mysterious Girl's POV:**

The girl I have been caring for, for the past week has finally awoke, when ever she looks at me her eyes go huge and I mean _HUGE!_ It's like she's seen a ghost, I have tried talking too her but everytime she just gives me a blank look like I have just grown an extra head, I'm pretty sure I omly have one.

I found her when I was walking around with my friend, she was crashed into the wall of an abandoned house with bad injuries and some very strange clothing, she had a missing leg but I'm pretty sure she had that before the accident because it wasn't as fresh as the others.

It's still a bit strange, a day before I found her I was thinking how it would be nice to have another girl my age on the island, there is literally me and one other girl, it's like _destiny!_

**1 DAY LATER**

It's been about a day since she has woken up and I have tried to speak to her once, I'm not sure if she can speak norse but I am hoping she can, I decided I should try again, I stood up from the seat I was sitting on (_What else would you do_) and walked over to her, she was stairing at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

"Hi" I said as casusally as I could, I has obviously scared her as her eyes went as round as the full Moon and she whipped her head rond to look at me. " Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

**Gale's POV:**

These people, the blue and yellow one especially, are becoming very interested in me, they would stair at me for hour on end and still seem interested when they stop, I decided to do an experiment and see if I stair at the wall for long enough if it would get more interesting, it didn't and I just ended up thinking of random things like food or something.

I was shaken out of my thinking by the young one ( _I think we all know who this is by now_) coming over and speaking to me, she must have seen how shaken I was because she started moving her hands as if to be forgiven. she was speaking in her language again, I tried to look like I was understanding but all of it was too confusing to even try.

Once she had stopped speaking I staired at her trying to think of a way to tell her I couldn't speak her language, _HOW ABOUT GESTURES! _I have always had this thing that when I speak I have to use my arms to emphasise everything.

So I pointed to me, I made and X sign with my arms, I pointed to my mouth, then to her and then to my tounge. I think she understood it, she stood there looking at nothing in specific, she must have come up with an idea because she started to frantically look for something, once she found it she brought it over then showed it to me, a few pieces of parchment and a pencil, she just kept looking at me as if she was waiting for an answer. _OHHHHHHHHHH_, she's asking me if I can read, I guess so, it depends on what language though, meh.

I nodded, she instantly cheered up and started writing on the parchment, once she was finished she handed it to me, it read as followed: ' Can you read this, If you can then please write down your name'. I took the pencil and started to carefully write down the words before handing it back to her.

**Mysterious Girl's POV:**

As she handed me the parchment I could see she was straining her eyes to try and see me, so not only does she not speak Norse but she has poor eye sight, oh well. I read the parchment and too my suprise she could write in Norse as easily as someone who speaks it.

Her name is a bit strange, then again Vikings have a thing with weird names, the only thing is I'm not sure she is a viking, so back to the point, her name is Gale-Breaker Valkri, long name.

I decided this girl was friendly and wrote my name down, before giving her the piece of parchment I went over all of the things I wouldn't have to worry about her doing to me if she wasn't as friendly as she seems, I'll list them:

1. She has a missing leg so that narrows it down

sight, I can easily confuse her and move out of her clear vision line

3. Not Norse speaking, nothing I say out loud can hurt her

O.K she's safe, I handed her the parchment and walked away to go get us some food, no matter what Gothi said about this girl, I like her.

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

She handed me the parchment then walked away as casually as she walked over, I watched her until I could no longer see her, due to my vision imparment, to see where she was going, I gave up in trying to figure it out and just read the parchment, it read as follows,' I like your name, no one around here said I should trust you but I don't really like taking stupid orders, I'm just going to go to the great hall to get some food, by the way my name is Astrid Hofferson'.

Astrid, a very Vikingly name, I understand why everyone was saying not to trust me, I'm a weird girl with fake wings of a dragon they have never seen before and I have a missing leg (Yes I have noticed my prosthetic is gone), either way she is very brave to trust someone she barely knows, I like her.


	3. The Norse Accident :3

_**I am so sorry I didn't update, anyway here it is. P.S all of these chapters are pre written by ,me alooong time ago and I only make a few changes when I upload it. I'm going to stop rambling now.**_

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

I sat there in the uncomfortable bed waiting for my new found friend to return with food. I had been sitting in this bed for the past week and I have become very restless, I just couldn't at all find a comfortable position. I had to get out of this bed, I want to be able to explore this village and go get food with Astrid. I didn't realise how much I have started to depend on my prohsetic leg, when I first had my leg taken off it took me a few days but I was hopping around like no-ones buisness.

I removed the covers and turned my body so my leg-and-a-half were hanging over the edge, I sat there for a minute just stairing at the empty space where my prohsetic leg usually was and where my leg used to be before the dragon trap accident, sometimes I miss having a leg, waking up and not having to strap on a fake leg and not having to adjust the length of the foot part.

I looked round the room for something I could use to help me stand up, I was looking around for less then a minute before I realised my sight had nearly full returned to normal, I also took notice of how clean this house was, mine was always cluttered with random objects and pieces of parchment with new wing suit ideas.

Thinking about my home back on Night Island I started to thing Of Night-Flyer, 'Did he get back home or did he get captured by the humans?' I shrugged the question off not wanting to make myself scared and continued looking for a thing to help me walk, not long after I started I found a long stick the perfect size to lift me up.

I grabbed hold of the stick and pushed up with my leg, once I was up I wobbled then got my balance, I started to lean heavily on my only leg and tried to take a step forward, I miss judged how far I had put my foot and I toppeled back onto the bed, this time when I stood up, I leaned on my leg then put the stick forward, once the stick was on the floor I leaned more on the stick and moved my leg forward.

"I DID IT!" I roared, I was so proud, I haven't walked without a prostehtic in over 7 years, this was the biggest achivment in my life so far, unless you count surviving this far. My small celebration was abruptly stopped when Astrid came bursting through the door, through shock I fell back narrowly missing the bed and hit my head on the edge of the small table placed next to the bed, Oh yeah I also fell unconcious.

**Astrid's POV:  
**Oops, did I make her do that. Gale is currently laying on the floor unconcious, when I heard a loud roar coming from my house I just grabbed some bread rolls and ran back to see what had happened, I did maybe slam the door suprising her just a little bit.

I put the bread rolls on the table and lifted Gale back onto the bed, what was she doing out of bed anyway, dosen't she realise she has no leg? Actually that reminds me, I asked gobber to make her a new prostetic and he had come round while she was still unconcious to see her leg and find out how long he would have to make it, the weird thing is, she has this metal ring close to the end on her leg, it looks like that is what was used to keep on her old on, maybe once she has a new leg she can join me in Dragon Training, she looks like she could sucessfully wield a weapon, sorta, she was quite skinny but not as much as Hiccup the Useless, the Cheif's son who ruins nearly everything.

I stopped thinking about Hiccup and looked at Gale once more.

"so then Gale-Breaker Valkri, would you like to be in Dragon Training with me?" I knew she wasn't going to respond but I had to say something, eventhough she was unconcious, having that scilence was making me feel uncomfortable. I gave out a yawn and decided toget to bed, Dragon Training starts tomorrow and I don't want to be sleepy and mess up my chances.

**Next Morning**

I woke up and it was still dark, I layed in bed with my eyes still half closed, then I remembered.

"GALE!"

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

I was woken up by someone shouting my name, it wasn't like, hear my name and instantly sit up but more like hear my name and just lay there like nothing happened.

"GALE!"

There it was again, this time I sat up, I could understand it, was it all just a dream,did I never meet a girl called Astrid on the Island of Berk?

"Gale?" I looked up to see Astrid coming into the room, she looked as though the only thing that had made her get out of bed was me, am I that special, I gave her a smile and she returned it, she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, she looked over and the blanket that would be covering my leg, if my leg weas there.

"I know you don't understand me but, I have asked someone to make you a new one" I looked at her confused, how could I understand her, I don't speak her language I speak Dragonese. " Leg, I mean a new leg."

" I do understand" I said softly not realising she could also understand me

"What? Did you just speak, in Norse?" She asked turning to look straight at me

"Aparrently" I said a little louder, I am really scared, If now I'm speaking Norse, can I no longer speak to dragons?!

"This is BRILLIANT!" She exclaimed jumping up, I didn't expect someone to be so excited about something so minor. "Now you speak Norse, this will be much easier!"

"What will be easier?"

"Having you for a friend, I'm going to go over to the forge and see if your legs done" She ran out of the house but a second later she popped her head back in " Oh Yeah, if your hungry there is some bread on the table, you should be able to reach it."

"Ok thanks" I said but it was too late she was already gone. " Why am I even able to talk to her, I never even learnt Norse, Dragonese is my first language, my _only_ launguage, why am I suddenly able to speak in both?" I had tried Dragonese earlier and I could still speak it perfectly."This is too much to take in, I don't like it!"

With as much energy as she had left Astrid came back into the room, she was carrying a metal thing covered in a cloth, I guess that is my new leg.

"I'm back!"

"I can tell" I said, I couldn't hide my excitedness, I could fianlly go out of the house. She handed me the leg.

"Do you need help or are you O.K at putting it on yourself?"

"I think I'm ok, my old one isn't that different, in fact it's probably bigger and heavier"

"How did you lose it, your leg?"

I looked up from putting on my new leg to look straight at her, I took a moment before returning to the straps.

" It got stuck in a dragon trap, I was saving my brother from it, I guess my _family_ thought the only way to hve me walking agin was to, ya know, chop it off."

"Why did you say family like that?"

"Beacause they are more my close friends then family, we arn't blood related, the only reason I call my brother, my brother, is the fact we are the same agae and have the same birthdate, we basically grew up together, anyway enough questions for me" I finished all the straps and stood up, looking over at Astrid " Let me ask you some."

**Astrid's POV:**

"Ok, fairs fair, go ahead!" I replied as casually as I could, I was a bit scared what she was going to ask.

"I have been here about a week now, but I haven't see either of your parents, why?"

Oh, "Well, you see, as Viking warriors when ever there is a mission over seas, they are inclined to go to help the chief."

" By mission, would it mean, by any chance, _Dragon _related?"

"Yeah, why?"

She shrugged her sholders, we sat there for a minute saying nothing.

"Actually, speaking of dragons" I said remembering my question "Do you want to join me and the other teens in dragon training, well, you seem to be already well trained, but it would be fun if you could." I said this really fast and I was out of breath by the end, I sat there breathing really heavily waiting for her to answer.

"Sure, sounds fun, but what do you mean by already well trained?"

I was really confused by this queston "Well, when I found you in the side of the house, you were wearing like this leather suit with the wings of a dragon on you like a cape, so,, you kno, I thought-"

"That _I _killed a _Dragon_?! Look at me! Would a scrawny person like me _ever _be able to KILL *Ha* A-a DRAGON!?"

"You're not that scrawny, you should see Hiccup, he claims he shot down, wait for it, a NIGHT FURY, as if he could ever even kill a terrible terror!"

**Gale-Breaker's POV:  
**A Night Fury, sounds like a very intimidating dragon,they really arn't when you get to know one, the Vikings have weird names for dragons, in Dragonese a Night Fury isn't pronounced Night Fury, but it means the same thing.

"Did he actually shoot down a Night Fury?" The only Night Fury who ever comes to Berk is Night, unless another Night Fury lives on _The Nest_, I highly doubt it though, Night Furies usually perfer getting their families and themselves fed before others so they never get food for the _Queen,_maybe you perfer the name THE RED DEATH!

"No, if he did I would eat my own axe!" She exclaimed "Anyway, lets go for a walk, I can show you round now your foots done, how does it feel?"

I liked the idea of the walk, I've been here for a week and the only place I have seen is this room. "Yeah, it actually feels like my old one, just, a little less worn and grippy."

"Sounds good, I think, anyway lets go!" She said standing up, she walked over to the door and motioned me to follow.


	4. The Strange Island of Berk :4

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

The first thing I noticed as I stepped out of Astrid's house was the lack of people, she did mention something about a mission overseas but, would they really leave only this amount of people behind, WHAT IF THEY NEVER RETURNED!? I was too busy thinking about that, so I didn't notice that the people that did stay were staring at me from afar, did they really think _I _would hurt them?

"Come on!" Said Astrid taking my hand and pulling me further from the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Around, I need to show you the Dragon Training ring as well so you know where to go later."

I just nodded in response, she ,let go of my hand quite suddenly and I lost my footing falling straight on my face, I stayed still for a while before rolling onto my back. I stared into the sky and longed to be flying next to my family and my brother once more, it dawned on me I may never be able to go back unless I make a new dragon suit.

"Gale? You OK down there?" I was snapped out of my daydream to see Astrid standing slightly off to the side.

"Yeah, I just, uhh, got a bit lost in the sky." I pushed myself back up and walked over to Astrid stumbling a bit. "Where to next?"

"we haven't been anywhere yet, you just decided to visit the ground!" She said while slightly laughing

"What, that doesn't count?" I said also laughing.

We spent most of the day walking around while we talked and she showed me all the places, when it was getting dark she said we should go to the great hall for dinner.

We walked up the steps to the giant doors, before we even moved the doors an inch I could hear the laughter of some Vikings, when it wasn't a threat to my life it sounded cheery, but to a dragon, hearing this laugh could make them have nightmares for the rest of their lives.

**Astrid's POV:**

Before I opened the doors I looked over to Gale, she was listening to the laughter of the men inside, she had a face of slight fear and slight humour, this girl keeps getting stranger by the minute, hopefully one day I will fully understand her.

I pushed open the doors and pulled Gale out of her trance so we could go in, as we walked over to the teen's usual table we got strange looks from many of the Vikings sitting at other tables, I glanced over at the usual cheerful Gale to see she had put her head straight down and was looking at her foot, I couldn't see her face but I bet she was looking down because of what I told her many of the other Vikings thought of her as.

She lifted her head up a bit and looked around, her eyes widened as she saw the massive carved columns dotted around near the edges of the building, she looked very fascinated by them. I saw most of the Vikings had gone back to their meals no longer interested in the strange girl they have been hearing about lately.

"Hey, Astrid!" I turned around to see Snotlout, one of my fellow teens walking up to us, Gale also turned her head slightly to see who it was, one thing I noticed though was her pupils had dramatically shrunk in size, it was almost as if she didn't have any.

"Snotlout" I said in acknowledgement

"Is this her then?" He said looking over at Gale who now had turned her whole body towards him, her pupils had gone back to normal size, as had her eyes.

"Yes, Snotlout meet Gale-Breaker." I said

"So then, she doesn't understand a word I'm saying?" He asked, why would he ask something like that?

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

I guess Astrid has told everyone that I didn't speak Norse, well I didn't till this morning.

I looked over to Astrid who still hadn't said anything in return, I kept looking back and forth, neither of them said anything, I decided to have a little fun, if he thought I couldn't speak Norse, I could at least surprise him, anything would make this conversation better.

"Well this conversation went south fast!" I exclaimed, both Astrid and the boy, Snotlout, looked at me as if I had just become a dragon.

"She can understand all of it, Snotlout." Astrid explained

"But you said she couldn't"

"And I couldn't, till this morning." I said, I have to admit it's not the most casual thing to drop into a sentence but there is worse.

" Lets go sit down" Said Astrid as she pulled me towards the tables and away from the now confused teen.

We were silent as we ate, I guess we didn't have anything to talk about, either that or she was very focused on her food. Once we were finished we got up and left, simple as that.

"I think it's time for you to see the dragon training ring, I've shown you most of the places on Berk already."

"Is dragon training the only thing done in the ring?"

"Mostly, we keep all of the main dragons there, we use them to train on but most of the time they stay in their cages." She carefully said.

"Cages, fun!" I exclaimed with sarcasm, as we made our way a boy slightly shorter than Astrid came running into me, we both took to the ground with a loud thump, how many time will I visit the floor in one day, ONE DAY!?

"HICCUP! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING" I heard Astrid shout

I looked over to the boy, unlike me he had landed on his back, he was wearing some fur jacket over a green shirt, the thing that stood out the most was his expression.

"You O.K, it looks as if you've seen a ghost!" I said getting up, I reached out with my had in offer to help him up, he took it gladly.

"Huh, oh, yeah sorry, I was just shocked by the fall" He said

"Why were you shocked, you do it all the time" Astrid was talking to him quite bluntly, I haven't seen her act like this before, it's strange.

"No I don't!" He exclaimed in return to her statement

"I'll be the judge of that tomorrow in dragon training."

"You're going too?" I asked him, he didn't exactly look like the type who would go through something like this.

"Yeah, unfortunately" He said

"Come on Gale, I still have to show you the ring and the forge" Astrid turned and left and I followed in pursuit.

On the way to the ring, I started to smell something, it made my vision go all messed up, actually it made my eyes go all dragon-y mode, when this happens, my pupils shrink and I see with sharp precision, sometimes it's good others it's not, like when you're trying to fit in with a bunch of Vikings, with my pupils this dilated I stand out quite a bit, that and that my eyes slightly glow when I'm in the state.

"Welcome to The Dragon Training Ring!" Said as she opened the gates to this giant room, I could tell where the dragons were being kept because there were some doors were being hit from the inside continually. "This is where everything to do with dragon training is held."

"Wow!" as I was looking around the big room, something popped into my head "Wait, don't you have to have your own weapon?"

"Oh yeah, how can I forget that!" She said looking down at the axe that hung at her side "Lets get to the forge, maybe we can get Gobber to make you one."

"Actually, I think I'm O.K, I can make my own."

"Really?"

"Yeah, hey do you know where my, uhhh, my, like, leather bits of clothing are, I have something I could use to make the weapon in them."

"Yeah, the pieces are back at my house!"

"Wait! Pieces!?" I exclaimed, I could feel all of my dragon senses going wild, I could tell all the dragons here were under a great amount of distress, all of this was putting pressure on me, I had to leave and hope tomorrow they might have settled down.

"Yeah, the things your wearing now are some of the only things that weren't damaged!"

"Oh, that suit took me _ages _to make!"

"Lets go get that material you were talking about, you need that weapon for tomorrow morning!" She said as we ran out of the ring all the way back to her home.

**Apparently I was tired while writing this one so that's why it's a bit sloppy at the end, any way I actually did make a small change in this one, I was bored and I had to upload this, so it just happened.**

**Gale-Breaker92 :P**


	5. The Sword of Scales :5

**Astrid's POV: **

As we ran home, I realised that Gale never showed her arms, the over armour she had covered them and so did her under shirt, was she self-conscious or was she hiding something, maybe I'll ask her while she makes her sword. Once we got there I showed her where I had put her over armour, she instantly went for the belted bit, I hadn't noticed it before but there was a small bag hanging from the main belt, she undid the bag and attached it to the belt she was currently wearing. Before we left she picked up the top piece of the armour and examined it.

"I can easily fix this part before tomorrow, at least I'll feel a bit more protected." She said quite seriously, she's never been serious before.

"I'll show you the forge now then." I said catching her attention

"Ok, lets go!" She said excitedly, her moods can change within a matter of seconds, it's getting hard for me to keep up with them changing so frequently. We walked quite fast to the forge, this is my chance to ask!

"I miss my home" she said before I had even opened my mouth, it was out of the blue but I could tell she meant it, "What if I never get back?" She turned her head to me, I didn't know how to answer, on Berk if you lose a home you make a new one, we're Vikings, it's what we do, but Gale doesn't act like a Viking, she acts as if she's lost, every second she looks as if she doesn't know how to act around me.

"I don't know, I've never been in your situation. I'm sure you'll get back one day, I'll make sure you do."

"Really!?" She asked, I could almost see her perk up

"Yeah"

She stopped walking and I stopped with her, she turned to face me and brought me into a friendly hug." Thank you!" she spoke softly but not because she wanted to, I could hear her voice cracking.

Once she let go, we made it to the forge.

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

When we stepped into the forge, I was met by the familiar heat of burning coals, I've spent quite a few days of my life in a forge with Night making random little things out of the surplus of Iron the dragons strangely had, don't ask why the dragons have a forge but most tales indicate there was once another human who lived among dragons.

"So, what was the material your going to use?" Asked Astrid from behind me, I undid the bag and took some of the contents out, I spun round to show her.

"Dragon scales!" She gave me a confused look "They can be melted down and moulded into any shape, it's not very easy but I've used them before, a sword out of these would be as sharp as any but unbreakable, which is good for someone like me, it also looks a lot cooler!"

"I've never seen a dragon with them scales before, what are they from?"

I turned away and walked over to the furnace and put some of the scales into it, "Night Fury scales!" I simply stated.

"You've seen a _Night Fury_!?" She exclaimed

"Yeah, why?"

"No one here has ever seen one and lived to tell the tale, EVER!"

"Really?" I took the now melted scales out of the melting oven, in a bowl, and poured the stodgy liquid into the mould I had picked out.

"Wow, what's it like, IS THAT WHERE THE WINGS ON YOUR ARMOUR ARE FROM?!"

"No and that was loud!" I told her holding my ears, once I had made my point I took the moulded scales out of the...mould and dipped it in a barrel of water to further cool it down.

"Sorry" she said quietly "Your making this sword making look really easy!"

"I've made one before, just not out of dragon scales, only people going into battle usually do this, I guess this is the next best thing."

Once the main bit of the sword was done I took a premade wooden hilt and started to attach the two pieces together, it kept wobbling so I risked taking of one of the bandages off of my arms, they kept my sleeves from showing my arms, I used the bandage to hold the blade and hilt together, once it was finished I left the bandage on, it looked quite cool with it on.

"Watch 'a think" I said as I gave it an experimental swing "I just need to sharpen it then I can work on my armour!"

**Astrid's POV:**

After she started to sharpen her new sword no one said anything, this may be one of the only times I could ask her my question, I took a risk.

"Gale?"

She stopped sharpening to face me, "Yeah?"

"Why do you keep your arms covered up all the time?"

She nearly dropped the sword, she kept her eyes on the sword and seemed to have been fighting with herself, finally, she spoke.

"Does Berk have any enemies that would do anything to make them do what they want you to?"

"Yeah, why?" I watched as she came and sat down next to me, she played with her hands before carrying on.

"When I was around 9, my village was attacked and me and my brother were kidnapped, they had dragons with some of the sharpest claws grab us, my brother had his arms, in a way covered, but mine were exposed and they dug in, not to mention they could set themselves on fire, they burnt all up my arms, nothing healed I have bad scars all up them, it don't look nice."

"You've gone through a lot in your life!"

"Yeah, anyway the swords done and I need you to put the armour on so I can patch it up"

"Ok then" I stood up and she passed me the piece of armour, once I had it on I noticed some details that I hadn't noticed that day a few weeks ago, especially a small metal insignia, I didn't know what it was but it was on the belt as well so it must be important, I wonder why she wears all of this armour, not many people wear this much, maybe she gets attacked a lot? As she fixed it we stayed silent, it didn't take long for her to fix it but it felt long.

After this I went home and took her new sword and fixed armour with me, she wasn't as tired as me and decided to go for a walk, she knows where I live and she has no weapons so, it should be OK.

**Anyway, da da daaaa!**

**Next one we see some bonding, I think.**

**Gale-Breaker92 :P**


	6. Hiccup the Dragon Killer :6

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

As I watched Astrid walk back to her house, I listened to the silence of this village, every so often there was a faint laugh from one of the homes but other then that it was completely silent. I walked around the village taking in every little detail, I still greatly missed my smallish village but having a friend like Astrid helps. As I walk past the edge of the forest I over hear someone talking to themselves, it was around late afternoon but the sun was no where near setting, I followed my ears and nose to track down the person, when I found them I stayed in the shadows trying to blend into them, it was quite hard considering I'm not wearing my Night Fury scale armour.

When I focused on the person I instantly recognised him, it was that boy! The one who ran into me, what was his name... Hiccup! He had a notebook opened to a page covered in a drawing, it was a map of Berk from a Dragons-eye view, there was one small 'X' at one point, I'd bet my food saying he was going to the 'X'. I followed him a silently as I could as he walked through the forest, when we got to the 'X' there was nothing there, he marked a new one and he went to that one, this continued until he gave up and slammed his book shut, as he walked away from the site of the last marking he spoke, "Oh the Gods HATE me! Some people loose there Knife or their Mug, but I managed loose an entire DRAGON!"

DRAGON! He's looking for a dragon! Maybe he's looking for that Night Fury Astrid said he supposedly shot down, maybe it's a good thing I followed. As he continued moving he took out all of his anger on a branch and wacked it, the branch returned the hit square in his face, I let out a little laugh at this, a quiet one though, I don't really want his to know I followed him, he held his face in pain, when he removed them he looked straight ahead, I followed his gaze from behind him and saw it too, there was a bunch of upturned soil, like something had crashed and down, Oh no!

He hurriedly moved down the slope to see what had made this, I too followed, he caught me off guard when he suddenly stopped but I still stayed quiet, he pulled out his dagger, it was then I noticed his shaking hands, what was he scared about, I saw what he was looking at, IT _WAS_ A NIGHT FURY!

"No!" I whispered, I could see some scars on the Night Furies front legs, the same as my ones, the Night Fury was Night-Flyer! "Night! Why did it have to be you?"

Hiccup advanced on Night with his dagger still in his hands, I noticed Night hadn't moved an inch since we found him, I think Hiccup noticed too because he stepped even closer to him and put his left leg on him shouting "YES! I HAVE BROUGHT DOWN THIS MIGHTY BEAST!"

"Please say your alive Night, please be alive!" I whispered hopefully, my wish came true as Hiccup was tossed un-balanced by Night, he had moved his leg. Hiccup brought his dagger back in-front of himself and stared at Night, as did I. Night opened his eye and stared back at Hiccup, he was giving him a stare down!

**Hiccup's POV:**

As the dragon looked at me I was filled with fear, I thought of all the things this dragon could do to me if he wasn't tied up in my bola, then I thought of how everyone would see me if I brought back it's heart, everyone would finally see I _am_ a dragon killer and not useless, my dad would accept me for his son!

"Alright Dragon, I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my dad, I am a Viking, I AM A VIKING!" I shouted as I brought my dagger up, ready to bring it down on the beast, I saw the dragon close it's eyes and let it let it's neck go limp, he was scared! I couldn't bring myself to do it, but I couldn't just back out now! I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on the dagger, my arms froze in the air, I still couldn't do it.

"If you don't want to, then don't!" I heard a voice say, I had never heard this voice before, actually, it sounded a bit familiar, not like anyone in the villages, maybe a bit kinder. I opened my eyes to see Astrid's friend, I never got her name. As she emerged from the shadows I looked back at the downed Night Fury, why would she care? "Hiccup, put the dagger down."

"I did this!" I said as I continued to stair at the dragon, it hadn't moved in a long time, did it die?

"Hiccup, Dagger, down, NOW!" she shouted motioning downwards with her hands, I did as she said, "Thank you." she came over to me and picked up the dagger, she crouched down and started to cut through the ropes, the dragons eyes shot open, was she crazy something, that dragon has death written all over his eyes!

I wanted to scream at her to stop but the dragons stare was to intense, I couldn't get any words out.

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

Hiccup probably thinks I'm completely crazy right now, but I think he trusts me, well, he hasn't moved. As I cut through the last rope, I stood up and handed Hiccup his dagger. Night shot up and stared at Hiccup, he pounced and had him in his claws, I took this moment to switch my language back to Dragonese.

"Don't hurt him, he's safe." I hurred, the ears on the back of Night's head pricked up and I could see his grip on Hiccup loosen.

"Gale..." He warbled as his eyes came to rest on me, his pupils became relaxed and he took his paw off of Hiccup who had been laying there staring at me, "GALE!"

"Hey there, Night! I've missed you!" I warbled back, I wanted to go hug him but my legs were stuck in one place. Night bounded over to me, already forgetting Hiccup was still laying against a rock

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR HERE, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE CAPTURED!" He happily roared

"Why would I have been capture, I'm not a dragon?" I questioned.

"But, you can speak to dragons, you wear dragon scales and you fly like a dragon, don't they find that strange?"

"Uhhh, not to interrupt but, What are you, uhhh, doing with that, uhhh, Night Fury?"

I turned my head to see Hiccup, sitting against the rock with wide eyes, I forgot he couldn't understand Dragonese, Night turned his head to, he dropped his ears and his eyes went to slits.

"Is this one of the Vikings who took you from me?!" He growled showing of his teeth.

I shook my head and walked over to Hiccup, I extended a hand to help him up the same as I did yesterday, I couldn't have him go back to the village and tell everyone about Night, though from the way Astrid talks about him, I'm pretty sure no one would listen to him.

I switched back to Norse and prepared to have a very long talk with Hiccup, "Hiccup, this is my, uhhh" I looked back to Night who was sitting down staring at me with the same wide eyes as Hiccup had before, I've never spoke to him in Norse before, in fact, yesterday was the first time I ever heard my voice because Dragonese consisted of a bunch of Growls and weird squeaks, "This is my Brother, Night-Flyer."

"Brother...?" He said and gave me the look as if to say I was crazy

"Yeah, I'll tell you later but right now I need you to promise not tell anyone about Night or the fact I can speak to dragons, OK?" I said with a faint growl, " If you do, me and Night will hunt you down and carry you off to Dragon Island to be fed to the Mother!"

"OK!" He said really fast and wide eyed

"Good" I felt something nudge me in my back, I turned to find Night, looking at me with confused eyes. I put my hand on his nose and stayed like that for a long time, I don't care if people will never understand us, I love my family like anyone else would theirs. " You need a place to stay!"

I looked over at Hiccup who was staring at Night, he knew the Island better than me, maybe he could show us a place.

"Hiccup...? Do you know anywhere Night could stay out of sight?"

He looked up at me, I was taller than him if you didn't know, then brought out his notebook, he opened out the page with all the crosses on it and carefully looked at it, " How about the cove, no one ever goes there." He offered.

"Sounds good, lets go!" I said turning to Night, I motioned him to follow.

As we walked to the cove Hiccup asked me some questions, not about Night though more about me.

"Why did you follow me?" This was the one that stood out

"Because you looked so secretive, it was different, everyone's really open back home..."

When we got to the cove I looked around, it was truly beautiful, there was a small lake and some trees, Night seemed to like it as he instantly ran off to go and play in his new home.

"I'll have to sneak a few fish here everyday." I said as I realised, Night was never taught how to fish, then again neither was I.

"Can I come?" Hiccup asked silently, he had his head in his notebook, he was drawing Night!

"I don't see why not, Night would appreciate some company, he likes anyone who would give him a nice fish, meet me at the place we found him everyday after training"

"Ok... Wouldn't he have two tail fins?" I shot my head over to him, I could feel my pupils shrink, I looked over at Night, I tried to focus on his tail but he was moving to fast, I made my pupils go into slits so I could focus on him more, Dragons have eyes that can slightly slow down images, that's how they see everything when they're flying fast. I could see his tail now, Hiccup was right, he only had one tail fin, he can't fly.

"Oh Night, only you." I said as my eyes went back to their normal size, "You shot him down, so you'll help me get him back in the sky." With that I turned and left Hiccup to the mercy of my brother.

I looked back up to the sky, it was blocked by all the trees, the trees...

The next thing I knew, I was jumping from tree to tree on my way back to Berk.


	7. Welcome to Dragon Training! :7

_**Just to let you know when the writing is like this with the hyphens :**__ 'bsjfbsmfhfnbsm' __**it means its in Dragonese.**_

**Astrid's POV:**

_**Dragon Ring the Next Day**_

Me and Gale walked into the Dragon ring in front of everyone else, she held her sword firmly in her right hand and wore her dragon scale armour proudly, she had come home last night unusually cheerful, I know I said her moods change fast but this was different.

"I hope I get some serious burns!" I heard Tuffnutt say to his twin sister behind me.

"Yeah, maybe some mauling on my shoulder or lower back" She replied

"I guess it's only fun if you get a scar out of it!" I thought aloud

"You Vikings are all crazy!" I heard Gale exclaim behind me "Why would you want pain!"

I understood where she was coming from, if you saw her arms you wouldn't think they were cool, you would feel ill, all of them burns, claw marks and not to mention nearly a whole leg missing, at such a young age as well!

"Because they look cool!" Both twins said at the same time, I saw Gale turn around to face them out of the corner of my eye, I also turned, I don't want her to make a bad first impression on everyone, I don't want her to have a bad impression on Hiccup even! She walked straight up to the twins and started to undo the wrappings on her arms.

"If you think they're _sooo_ cool, try having these!" She lifted up her sleeves to reveal the various scars and burns that coated her arms in a blanket of light pink and red. The twins just stared at them, I thought she had actually got her point across to them until...

"WOW!" They exclaimed

"Where did you get those?" asked the usually quiet Fishlegs

"I don't want to talk 'bout it" Growled Gale through gritted teeth, so then, I learnt something about Gale, unless she knows you and trusts you, she won't talk about her past, I understand though, the one thing I have started to notice though is she never mentions an Mum or Dad, she said family but she said they were more of friends to her.

I walked over to Gale and pulled her away from the twins, as I was I saw Hiccup walk into the ring carrying an axe way to big for him, he caught my gaze but instantly looked to the ground.

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

Why do Vikings need trophies for _everything?!_ 'Oh, I killed another dragon, let me mount it's head on a spear so everyone can see!' or ' I just got a scar, might as well show it to everyone!', Sometimes I wonder how some Vikings can be so normal!

"WELC'ME T' DRAG'N TRAININ'!" I heard a heavy accent say behind me, I turned my head to see a one legged, one handed Viking wobble through the gate, he gave us a lecture on all the dragons we would be fig- I'm sorry 'Training' with. Once he had stopped talking he went over to the Gronkle cage and started to open it.

"W-wait, ARN'T YOU GONNA TEACH US FIRST!?" Shouted Snotlout stepping out of the line.

"I believe on learning in the job!" The cage finally opened and a Gronkle burst out, "WHATS THE FIRST THING YOU NEED , GO!"

"PLUS TEN SPEED?" Screamed the Husky boy

"A DOCTOR?!" Shouted Hiccup

"A SHEILD!" Confirmed Astrid

"Right Astrid, if you ever have to pick between a sword and a shield, GO FOR THE SHEILD!"

I looked around and suddenly noticed an array of shields, I went for the closest one to me and positioned it on my arm, I smelt the Gronkle coming up behind me, well then, time to show off. I grinned and stood still just until I could hear the slight buzz of the wings, _'Come on you Gronkle!' _I turned to face the dragon just as it got close and jumped, thanks to my _excellent _ariel acrobatics, when I jumped I did a backwards somersault, only slightly hit the dragon with my sword and landed on my feet, the bad thing was, my new prosthetic wasn't built for this, I felt it snap on impact and I ended up falling to the ground.

"Uhhh" The prosthetic was laying on the ground in two pieces, I had done my best at covering it up and now everyone was gawking at me, EVEN THE GRONKLE. _'What you looking at Gronkle, you made me do this!' _I roared as quietly as I could. I sat up and everyone went back to training, I grabbed the piece of metal and crawled out of the ring, once I was out I collapsed onto the hard ground.

"You all ri' there lass?"

I looked up to see the man who was teaching us, wow, he actually seemed concerned, I would only expect Astrid or maybe Hiccup to show it to _me, _everyone else thinks I'm a hot-headed klutz.

I just stared at him before collapsing once more onto the ground, "I don't fit in, do I?"

"Why you worri'd 'bout tha'?"

"Because I want to, I don't fit in on my own island either, I'm not a Viking, I'm not a dragon, I'm just stuck in-between." Why am I telling him this?

"You're never gonna be a drag'n, Lass, bu' tha' don' mean you'll never be a Vikin'"

"But I won't that's the thing, I'm not built for this, heck, my leg was built for this more than me AND THAT BROKE!"

"Ahh, s' your the on' I made the Leg for!"

"You're a blacksmith as well?"

"Yeah, I be'er go check on tha o'hers, don' wan' anyone actually dyin' do we."

Once he was gone I sat up, Astrid never showed me this part of Berk, she showed me the ring but nothing beyond, it looked vaguely familiar, I twisted my head round to see it, the house I crashed into! I started to crawl up to the half destroyed hut but my eye caught something black and greyish among the greenish grass, IT WAS MY OLD LEG! This day is getting better, I reached for it then grabbed it, it was a little dirty but other than that it was still as good as the day I last wore it, even the fake tailfin still popped out and worked, tailfin...Night.

I took the remains of the broken one off and put my old one back on, I eyed the shield and sword and stood up, I picked them up and ran back into the ring, everyone was shocked to see me walking again so soon after the accident.

Everyone was looking at me but Hiccup and Astrid were looking at my leg, I guess they noticed it, after I got my leg back the training session went quite smoothly, I took all the advice but I didn't touch the Gronkle, Hiccup hid the whole time, then the Gronkle had him up against the wall, I thought he was done for but the blacksmith pulled it away and it just shot the space above him, once the dragon was back in its cage, the blacksmith gave us one last bit of advice before we left.

"The Drag'n will always, always go for the kill!"

**Or do they...**

**Gale-Breaker92 :P**


	8. The Dragon Book of Dragons :8

**Hiccup POV:**

Walking to the great hall has never felt so sick inducing, after the training session everyone has to go there for food and a talk from Gobber, I decided to take as long as I could but I know Gobber would want me to be there. As I walked I wondered about the Night-Fury and why Gale had been so close to it, she called it her brother but what did she mean, I haven't talked to her since yesterday because Astrid is the one who is looking after her so they are always together.

I walked up the steps that lead to the giant doors of the great hall, once I stood in front of them, I used all my strength to pull one open.

"And where did Astrid go wrong in the ring?" I heard the booming voice of Gobber shout.

"I messed up my somersault dive so I miss judged my backwards roll." I heard the beautiful voice of Astrid say, even when she's being hard on herself she sound and nice as always.

"Your what?" I heard Gale ask beside her

"No no, it was so... Astrid" Said Snotlout in another attempt to flirt with her, he has a worse chance than me.

"She's righ' you've got to be hard on your self!" Gobber advised as a grabbed my food and sat on the table next to them alone. "Where did Hiccup go wrong today?"

Here we go, "Ughh, he showed up" Said Ruffnut

"He didn't get eaten" added her brother Tuffnut

"He's never where he should be." Astrid said giving me a quick glare.

"Right, Astrid." Growled Gobber as he hit the twins heads, he pulled out a book and dropped it onto the table, "You need to live and breathe this stuff, the dragon manual... no dragon raids tonight, hurry up!"

"Wait you mean read?"

"While we're still alive?" Exclaimed the twins

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

I sat in my seat silently as I watched the scene in front of me, I eventually got bored and looked over to Hiccup who looked equally as bored, I gave him a little wave before watching many of the teens get up and leave, I also stood up but for a different reason, I sat next to Astrid and I can tell, Hiccup likes her so if I leave so them to are the only ones there something might happen, I grabbed my cup and walked over to where all the food and stuff was kept.

I hid behind the giant barrel filled with a liquid I heard the Vikings call Mead and watched, Hiccup had walked over to her but she just got up and left, well done Hiccup, I filled my cup and walked back over to the table, I sat back in my seat and watched as Hiccup's face fell in defeat.

"You're not very good at that are you"

"No, I don't think so"

"It was a rhetorical question, I can see you're not" I said putting my cup down, he sighed and looked down at the book laid down in front of us.

"I guess I could have said something that wasn't to do with reading, that probably wasn't a good topic."

"Have you read it?" I picked it up and flicked through the pages getting glimpses of all the pictures of the various dragons.

"No, never had to before now."

We read the book together and just had some idle chat, I learnt some stuff and I hope so did he, nothing happened until...

'_Night fury...nex- NIGHT FURY!?' _For the past few minuets I have been just scanning the words and reading them out in Dragonese so that anyone wouldn't know what I'm saying to myself, "Hiccup! Look, the Night Fury page of the book is blank, when Astrid said no one had ever seen one I thought it was a joke!"

"Nope, we are the only ones to ever survive one, I probably wouldn't unless you stopped him" I know where this is going and I don't want it to go there. "How did you?"

"I've had my fair share of dragons, I know how to calm them _'and speak to them' _so, it comes quite easy to do that sort of thing."

Hiccup didn't answer, he turned his attention to the page about the Night Fury and read the very little information it had about them out loud.

"Speed unknown, size unknown, the unholy offspring of lightning and death, if this thing finds you, your best chance is to hide and pray it doesn't find you!

**This is a short one so I decided I could upload it today aswell**

**GaleBreaker92**


	9. The Deadly Nadder's Maze! :9

**Hiccup's POV:**

Me and Gale walked into the Training ring to find it had been turned into a maze, there were walls everywhere and you could faintly hear the voices of the twins who had ventured deep into the maze already. I glanced over to Gale who had been playing with her new small weapon since we left the forge, she had looked up and seemed to be as surprised as me to find the wooden walls.

"Not good, lots of things to fall into" I heard her whisper to herself.

"Don' jus' stand there, ge' in there!" I heard Gobber shout down to us, Gale was the one to lead us in, as we stepped through the massive gate, it came crashing down behind us, this means the dragons gonna be let out soon. As if it read my mind the squawk of a Nadder could be heard echoing through the passages.

"The Deadly Nadder is quick and ligh'on it's feet, your job is to be quicker and ligh'er!" Boomed Gobber.

I turned to Gale to find she had run off, if she had I probably should aswell. I ran down the maze for about 5 minutes without any sign of life, was I lost? Probably. I looked up to find Gobber resting on the bars that roofed the ring.

"GOBBER!"

"Hiccu'? Wha' you doin' here?"

"I got lost!"

Gobber put his head in his good hand and let out a sigh "Only you Hiccup!"

I started to hear some voices coming towards me, I turned to find Astrid and Snotlout running my way, I looked back up to Gobber and saw he was looking out further into the ring, was the Nadder near?

"Hiccup!" I heard someone harshly whisper, I turned to see Astrid and Snotlout crouched against the wall, "Get down!"

I went over and joined the two against the wall and spotted the Nadder, it was focused on something else but it was there! Astrid forward rolled to the next wall past the Nadder with Snotlout in close pursuit, when I tried the shield on my arm weighed me down and created a clang on the ground. The Nadder turned and came running my way.

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

I'm lost! I've been walking around for the whole time and all I've seen was the tail of the Nadder. I turned another end to find a dead end, brilliant, I looked up and watched a flock of Terrible Terrors fly frantically in order to escape any Vikings.

I took my sword and plunged it into the wooden wall just deep enough that I can still quite easily pull it out, I also took out my new small knife and did the same, I started to climb up so I could find someone, anyone!

Once I was on top of the wall and did my best to not fall off, I looked around, I looked over to the Nadder to see Hiccup fail a forward roll, the Nadder instantly took off after him, I jumped around on top of the walls and made my way over to the flailing Hiccup, I got a few walls ahead of him and carefully put my hand down to grab him, just as he was running past I hooked him by the collar, "Gotcha!" I started to pull him up but my fingers gave way and I dropped him, you would never guess where he landed!

I pulled back my arm and sat down on the wall so I could watch the Nadder running around trying to get Hiccup off of her back, it was hilarious! That was until the Nadder came running straight at the wall I was on, I jumped up and fell to the ground, the Nadder burst through the wall with a shower of splinters, I could hear Hiccup screaming on it's back, the world seemed to go in slow motion. I put my hand up to the snout of the dragon and calmed it down, I moved my hand down to her tail and smoothed down her spikes to show her I won't hurt her.

**Astird's POV:**

I turned the corner to see Gale _stroking _the tail of a Nadder! What is happening?! Then I noticed the panting Hiccup looking traumatized on the beasts back, Gale stood back from the Nadder and made a weird growling sound, like the ones she would make before she spoke any Norse.

"Hiccup, you can get off now, she's calm!" She said with a strange tone to her voice, it was quiet but not the 'you don't want to be seen quiet' the 'stay calm' one, was it for the dragon.

"O-o-k-k" Hiccup replied as he slowly and shakily removed himself from the dragon, once he was on the ground he collapsed, Gale looked at him but did nothing, "I may just stay here for the rest of the day!"

"Of course _you _would say something like that after being _on _a _dragon_!" I said, drawing closer to them.

At the sound of my voice the dragon tensed up and started frantically sniffing the air, the spikes on it's tail shot up and the dragon was after me!

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

I stood there as Astrid was being chased by the Nadder through the maze, Hiccup carefully got up on his feet and stood next to me also watching as all of this happen, Astrid jumped up onto the walls as she attempted to outrun the dragon but the Nadder easily followed her up and the race had been taken to above ground, all of the teens had now gathered around because the maze was now collapsing around us.

There was only a few walls left now, Astrid and the Nadder were still jumping around like mad, as Astrid jumped onto the last wall, it fell back making her fall forward onto Hiccup, the worlds most unfortunate Viking.

"Oooooh, Love on the Battle field!" Cried Tuffnut

"She could do better" Said his sister

I watched the two as Astrid stood up and tried to get her axe un-lodged in his shield, a familiar squawk could be heard and Astrid pulled harder as the Nadder grew closer, she pulled the shield off of his arm and swung it round hitting the Nadder straight in the snout. The Nadder retreated to it's cage, defeated, I watched as it went then spun my head round to Hiccup who was once again on the floor, Astrid returned to him and pointed her axe at him.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you!? Our parents war is about to become ours!" She pushed her axe closer to him " Figure out which side your on!"

I would have stayed to help Hiccup but Astrid pulled me out of the ring, I was still meeting him tonight though to feed Night. On our way out I picked up a big chunk of wood and put it under my arm.

"Why were you so hard on him Astrid, it's not his fault I dropped him on a dragon!" I asked as I jogged to keep up with her.

"It's not about that, whenever he tries to fight dragons he always ends up making an even bigger mess then they do, it's as if he wants them to win the war!" She looks over to me and I can see the anger burning behind her eyes, she shakes her head and sighs, "Whats with the chunk of wood?"

"I'll show you later..." My eyes had wandered to the sky again, this must be the longest I have ever been able to stay on the ground and my longing for flight was growing.

"Gale...?"

"Huh, what?" I said as I was snapped out of my trance.

"Go through the door." She said as she gestured to the door.

**Hiccup's POV:  
**I silently trudged home with a new array of scars from the Nadder ride today, it wasn't fun. I opened the giant door of my home and flopped through it, when i'm home alone I live by my rules, which probably aren't the best.

I went up to my room and took out my notebook, I worked on my drawing of the Night Fury and remembered I was meeting Gale to go see him today, then we have to meet Gobber on one of the catapult towers for dinner and so he can share some of his many tall tales. Yay (Sarcasm).

** HAPPY SUNDAY!  
I have decided I'm going to post 2 chapters a dya, just until I have to start writing them, not just load them up, so expect another one later today!**

**GaleBreaker92 :P**


	10. Not a Good Time to Drown! :10

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

I walked through the village with only my knife as a weapon, I didn't want to take a sword to my brother, he might think I've turned on our family, though I would never even consider it even if my life depended on it! Truthfully I actually lost it, I don't know how I just did! I no longer got weird looks from the Vikings, they now treated me as if I was one of them living their regular Viking-ly life.

As I got closer to the forest I could just hear the faint hiss of a Terrible Terror, there seems to be a lot of these around here, well more than there were back home. When me and Astrid got home earlier, we didn't talk, she seemed to be really angry, but why at me, my idea is that it's because I tried to help Hiccup, but still, you don't blame someone for trying to help their friend, right?

My head suddenly started to hurt, is this what Viking's usually feel, I prefer the freedom filled dragon life, we hardly ever get stuff like this when we are flying in the sky with nothing holding you back, I had to stop and lean on a tree to try to ease my mind, what was making it do this, it was like a pounding ache in my head, it was a _headache! _I sat down under the tree and waited for the pain to subside before I started to make my way to the meeting place, Hiccup's probably there already, waiting...

**Hiccup's POV:**

Oh Gods! Right now I'm glad Gale isn't Astrid, we were supposed to meet about an hour after training and that finnishes around 3, it is currently half past four. I ran through the village just about missing people as they went around doing their daily buissnes, sometimes I like having the Chief's house but others, like now, I don't, the main reason being it's the complete opposite side of the forest I need to be in right now, the forest surrounds the whole Village but I don't need to go the way behind my house but the part the whole other side of town.

This must be the fastest I've ever ran because I didn't even notice the leg sticking out in my pathway, "Wow no!" I shouted as I fell face first into a forward roll.

"Sorry! I thought no on- oh! Hiccup!"

"Gale?" I looked up and found it was her, why was she here and not at the meeting place?

"Yeah, you late too?"

"Lost track of time, you?"

"Astrid's temper"

"Oh, no more needs to be said!"

"Yeah... Lets just go, I'd feel more comfortable talking out of earshot from the village!"

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

As we walked, we were silent, we had to make sure no one was listening in so when we reached the entrance of the cove we stopped, looked around, listened then we went straight through the opening. I went through first so Night didn't think Hiccup was looking for a death wish, I also made sure I gave Hiccup the fish before we entered.

I took a step forward and instantly regretted it, Night came bounding over and pinned me to the ground, obviously not meaning any harm, _'Hey Night, missed you too!' _I warbled as I tried to gather oxygen, as I got up from under Night's claws I turned and pulled Hiccup forward, _'Night, this is Hiccup.__'_

_'You brought a Viking with you, he could hurt us!'_ He said as he bared his teeth at him.

_'Well he obviously isn't since I'm still here, right, in fact he brought you a little something for not killing him the other day' _I elbowed Hiccup indicating this was the time to bring out the fish, he held out his arm and pushed the fish towards Night, Night slowly crept towards him eyeing the fish, then he quickly pulled back, Oh yeah, oops, "Hiccup, the dagger, kick it away!"

Hiccup withdrew his hand and produced his dagger from his furs, Night snarled at him until he was sure the weapon was as far away from the small Viking as he liked it, then he turned back into his normal playful self and began to creep up with his mouth open, basically asking for Hiccup to feed him.

"Toothless, I could have sworn you had-" Night had produced his teeth which had been retracted into his gums and snatched the fish in two bites, "-teeth..."

Night started to back Hiccup up against a rock, asking him silently for more, that's what I thought anyway, until... ewwwwwww, Night regurgitated half of a fish right onto Hiccup's lap, the trust test, 'I ate the fish, now you eat the exact same fish after it's been down my throat!'

I didn't want to watch Hiccup down the half eaten fish, so I went round to Night's tail end and started to measure up the place where his left tail fin used to be.  
I ended up sitting down but that's just because I had to take my leg off, I thought if I used my fake tail fin to find out what he should sort of look like, it might be easier, my leg also sort of itched, ever since I got my old leg back, whats left of my leg has been killing me, it's never usually like this. Night kept moving his tail around so whenever I moved a little he would swipe his tail away from me.

Suddenly, Night jumped up and made a break for the other side of the lake; I had got the conclusion of sitting on his tail so, yeah. We were gliding through the air very roughly; I could just spot my leg rolling away from the spot I left it due to the force from Night's wings, wait... MY LEG!

My hands started to lose their grip on Night's smooth scales and I began to fall off, I was pulling his tail down quite a bit but he didn't really seem to care.

"NO!" I screamed as my fingers gave way and I began plummeting to the lake below, I know what you're thinking, it's just water, well you see, I can't swim, plus I have a missing leg and a bunch of amour on!

'SPLOOSH!' My eyes stung from the murky, salty water that now encased me, I tried kicking but my efforts were worthless, I was done. I can just about see the surface and I'm still going down, deeper into the lakes un-explored depths. I was running out of time and my head was begginnig to scream as a fought to keep my mouth shut, to not take in the filth, it was becoming harder and harder.

**Hiccup's POV:****  
**I stared at the lake as the surface settled, the ripples of the splash slowly dying away as if nothing had happened. The Night Fury also watched, his head looking around the lake. I know I should help but my feet seemed to be glued to the spot. A few seconds later bubbles started to surface, that's when I gained control over my legs, just not the way I wanted to.

I tried to take a step forward, trying to get in the water and save Gale but my legs had a different idea, I collapsed onto the floor, then in the distance I heard a splash, I looked up hoping it was Gale who had suddenly risen from the depths but no, I saw no one, the Night Fury had jumped in trying to save his 'Sister'. I waited patiently but no sound was made, did I just witness a dragon and a girl die!?

**Night-Flyer's** **POV:**

Gale! Why you of all people! I was racing down into the lake in search of her, she better be alive, I don't know what I'd do! As I reached the bottom my heart started to race, there was no sign of Gale anywhere. My eyes were getting cloudy as my head started panic about the possibility of my own sister being dead; I'm never letting her out of my sight AGAIN! I'm pretty sure if you could cry underwater I would be right now.

I swam across the lake searching every little thing there was, then my tail brushed against something, it felt cold and lifeless, I turned my body towards the strange thing, at first I saw nothing but a bunch of plants but then I saw her, Gale, lying on the lake floor her mouth slightly open and her eyes peacefully shut, I couldn't tell if she was alive but I grabbed her and shot up for the surface.

I beat my wings violently to stay above the water and spied the little Viking, he was sitting down staring at me with wide eyes, he moved his eyes to the body in my claws and instantly stood up, I flew the best I could over to him and carefully put Gale down.

She was as cold as ice and barely breathing, at least she was, right? I laid down next to her in an attempt to keep her warm, I don't know if it worked but it comforted me to be close to her right now. I must have been down there along time because the sun had just about set over the horizon and the moon was taking its place in the night sky.

The small Viking stood up and walked back over to the lake, he picked up some sheets of paper then Gale's missing leg, he brought the leg over to us and put it down next to us but kept the papers, he patted my head for as a goodbye then walked away, he must know it's best to leave her with me, either that or he's too scared of me.

I watched him leave then smirked as he tripped over a small log, for a Viking he's not very 'Viking-y', if that's even a thing, probably not but who cares, it's funny to watch a Viking fall over. I laid my head on Gale and tried to sleep but it was a few hours before it finally over took me.

**Oh No! Will she survive?**

**Find out Tomorrow (20/10/2014)**

**GaleBreaker92 :P**


	11. GALE? WHERE ARE YOU? :11

**Hiccup's POV:**

This night is already too much for me and the sun is still partially in the sky, I've still got to go to the Dragon Training thing as well, what am I gonna do, Gale obviously can't come because she's back at the cove with the toothless Night Fury, what am I gonna say to Gobber or worse Astrid! Maybe I just won't mention it, that could work.

The walk back was lonely but short, as I walked back through the village you could hear the twins fighting over something once more, as the night grew darker the lights from the houses slowly flickered to life and gave the empty windows a distinct orangey hue. As I walked into the forge to drop off the measurements for Toothless' tailfin the heavy clank of metal could be heard as Gobber fixed a battle damaged sword.

"Hiccu' where you been all afternoo'?" He enquired as I failed to sneak past him into my own little workspace out back.

"Oh, you know, exploring the forest, designing stuff" I replied trying to quickly escape.

"Not ou' looking for tha' Dragon are ye?"

"Who me?! No!"

"Hiccu'..." He started but I had already dropped the sheets onto my desk and run, I would have to see him in about an hour but hopefully he would have forgotten by then.

I started my way home but was once again stopped in my actions by none other than the Valkyrie herself, Astrid.

"Hiccup, wait a minute!" She said as she side stepped into my path, "Have you seen Gale, I watched you come out of the forest and was wondering if you had spotted her?"

Was she actually having a sort of normal non-shouting conversation with me, "No, as far as I know I was the only one in there, sorry, why?"

"She said she was going to the forest for about an hour, but that was about 2 hours ago, thanks anyway." She slowly headed toward the forest so she herself could look, she wouldn't be able to find the cove by just wandering, could she?

**Astrid's POV:**

Did I scare her off for good? I know I can be a bit mean sometimes but I didn't mean to actually hurt anyone. I asked Hiccup because he seems to close to Gale and he had just come out of the forest.

I cautiously walked into the forest with my axe safely held in my hand, for all I know Gale was carried off by a dragon, better safe than sorry! I can't be in here for long cause we still have dragon training later.

It took me 5 minutes but I got to my usual training place, I could see the the deep gashes in the bark from my many throws at them, I stop for a few mere seconds before moving on, I need to find her before something else finds her!

**Night-Flyer's POV:**

I woke up when I felt movement and heard a fit of some violent coughing, I didn't know what it then my mind was filled with images of the lifeless body of Gale sitting at the bottom of the lake, after seeing that haunting image my eyes shot open and my head up and alert. Gale was awake, sorta, her eyes were half open but she was having a bad coughing fit, maybe she took in too much water, I'm surprised she survived it. After the coughing stopped I nudged her gently on the side, her eyes flicked over to me.

"Night?" She said in Norse with a croaky voice, she sounded terrible, then again who could drown then about an hour later get up and act like nothing happened.

I nudged her again and she opened her eyes a little more, they looked different, her eyes no longer held the challenging glint and were now dull and almost empty. I got up and trudged over to the lake and stared down into the water, waiting for any signs of life, the fish in this lake a scarce but they are most definitely there. The top of the water rippled as the fish swam to the top and tickled the surface with its fin, I launched my head in and snapped the fish in my jaws, dinner is served.

I walked back over to where Gale was resting and placed the fish near her, I have already eaten today, even if I did give half of it to the Viking, I'm pretty sure Gale needs it more than me anyway.

_'Eat it, you'll feel better" _I warbled as I pushed the fish closer to her, I've never really seen her eat a raw fish before but if a Viking can Gale can.

_'I can't Night, I would get ill if I ate it." _She weakly growled back, her voice still as croaky as before.

_'What if I put it on a fire? I see lots of Vikings do that to their food.'_

_'You mean you want to cook it?'_

_'I think so, I never understood why they burn their food, what's the point?'_

_'Raw food doesn't agree with us, I'm just gonna leave it at that.'_

_'Oh, what about that Viking, he ate some raw fish.'_

_'He's gonna feel ill'_

_'Oops'_

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

I watched as Night tried to cook the fish, he had no idea what he was supposed to do and had to keep going back to the lake for more, there was now a surplus of ash around the Cove. At his fourth attempt of cooking I just burst out laughing, it killed my throat but I couldn't stop, Night's face when he watched the fish slowly burn to a crisp was priceless.

_'It's not as easy as it looks, you know!' _He growled as I carried on laughing

_'Why don't I show you, how'd that sound' _I crooned as my laughter finally settled down

_'Hmph, oh please, do show oh great Viking lover!' _He warbled sarcastically

_'VIKING LOVER?!' _I roared, once again, my throat killed, why am I doing this to myself? _'You know what I'm not hungry any more, lets just go for a walk' _I grabbed my prosthetic that was conveniently next to me but Night pounced and knocked it out of my hand.

_'NO! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING MY SIGHT AGAIN!' _He loudly growled _'Last time you did, you nearly drowned, if I can't see you I fear you could die!'_

_'I meant with you, idiot.' _

_'Oh, ok but you will ride on my back, I don't want you wandering off li'l sis!'_

_'How am I your li'l, I was born before you!'' _I mocked as I climbed onto his back, I left my prosthetic on the ground, I figured I wouldn't need it.

_'You just are, now come on where to?'_

_'Just into the forest, be careful the villagers sometimes go into the forest!'_

**Astrid's POV:**

I was still in the forest, I have been looking for around an hour now and I should probably be looking for my way back but I'm not, I need to find Gale and apologise, I didn't mean to shout at her, when we got home after Dragon Training even though it looked like I was calm, I apparently wasn't and I just snapped.

I looked around where I was, there was a bola laying on the ground, the ropes had been cut through, I took out my axe and looked around I saw nothing, I thought I heard a twig snap but when I looked there was still nothing, I should really get back now.

"Gale, wherever you are I'm sorry about everything I said, I didn't mean it." I nearly started to cry but Vikings don't cry, I took a final look around and I felt someone stare at me, I just couldn't find them, whoever they are they were completely silent, I couldn't hear them at all.

I gave up and slowly turned back to the village, It was a good fifteen minute walk but I started running, in fear, not a thing I do but as I had turned I spotted something laying amongst the fallen leaves and twigs, Gale's Night Fury sword! She must have been taken by something, no!

"GALE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I shouted as I ran through the forest and for the first time in many years I felt a tear run down my face.

**Sad chapter for a sad day, but now I can be happy because I finished my German test! :D**

**GaleBreaker92**


	12. Romantic Flight Turned Bad :12

**Gale-Breaker's Mind:**

It's been about 2 weeks since the incident and Night still barely lets me go anywhere alone, Hiccup comes to the cove everyday to fly on Night or Toothless as he calls him, Night was now kitted out with a fully functioning tailfin, he had to have Hiccup control it but thats a minor thing. I've taken Night out for a flight but I've been pretty busy with my armour and such.

One night Hiccup had to take Night into town to fix something which meant I had to go as well, this was pretty early on so I mainly only had the top half of my armour still so while Hiccup was in the forge i snuck into Astrid's and took the rest, then to be harshly taken from the ground in the grips of a very overprotective Night-Fury.

I've fixed all of the armour including the wings and the tailfins on my feet, but to blend in I'm working on a helmet shaped like a Night-Furies head, I haven't told Hiccup I can fly and I barely got Night to let me fly without him, it took a while and a lot of promised fish.

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

I woke up when I heard Hiccup walk into the cove, stumbling under the weight of all the fish, I sat up and stretched. I watched as Night bounded over to Hiccup and jumped as the fish fell from the basket. I stood and walked over to Hiccup.

"you're spoiling him you know, some day he won't be able to fly, even with you!" I say as I cross my arms.

"Funny!" He replied sarcastically

"Not sarcasm, the truth!" I said, poking him in the shoulder, "So, anything interesting happen back at Berk?"

"No, the dragon training final test is today, it's between me and Astrid." He let out a long sigh, "I don't know what to do, I don't want to win."

"Then let her win"

"Thats not gonna work, the dragons always decide to come after me."

"Well... I think that Nadder hates you!"

"I know, that was terrible, I'm surprised I can get on Toothless so easy!"

"You'd better go before Night decides to make _you _stay!"

"See you later!"

"See you in the sky!"

"You're taking Toothless? How am I gonna meet you in the sky?!"

"No, you still have Toothless but I have my ways, now run along!"

Once he was gone I went back over to my makeshift bed and started to put all my armour on, I can't sleep in it, it's way too uncomfortable. I adjusted everything and gave a few testing flaps of the wings, I had outgrown the old wings and I had to make them bigger, if you chopped of my head (Please don't) and measured the rest of my body thats how long they were. Once I had checked everything I made sure Night was fine then I took off to go watch Hiccup and Astrid battle it out from a tree, my favourite thing to do since Night lets me wander alone.

I watched the whole thing, Hiccup's face when he won the chance to 'Kill the Dragin!' and Astrid's crazy outburst of fury, didn't know she would want to win so much. When I saw Hiccup run out of his house with all of his stuff on, I stood up on the branch and took off into the sky above! It's been such a long time since I actually went out on a proper flight, I just flew around a bit enjoying the wind that blew straight at me but that bit turned into a long time and I started to wonder what was taking them so long, then it hit me, literally, Night came up directly beneath me and all the force from the wind pushed me down on his head.

"HICCUP!" I shouted trying to get his attention, was he talking to himself, he turned and gave me a weird look.

"Is that another one?" Another what? Oh yeah the helmet, I would have removed it but my arms were stuck on Night. Then I heard her, that voice, why was it saying sorry, I moved my head and I saw her, it was Astrid! What's she doing here!? I would have asked but Night started to dive down into the ocean, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the cold ocean but it never came. Night's flying suddenly calmed down into a shallow glide.

Night started violently shaking his head trying to get me off, I realised I was covering his eyes. I let go and fell backwards into a dive, I felt to distracted and I nearly fell into the sea and I don't want a repeat of what happened last time, luckily I pulled up and got back up the Night's level, I saw this black thing fall to the ocean and I wondered what it was, then the wind picked up and smacked me in my face.

"GALE!?" I turned my head to see both Hiccup and Astrid looking at me with confused, surprised faces.

I looked back down to the sea but the black thing had already sunk into the sea,"That was my helmet, wasn't it!"

"How, what, why-"

"When, where and who" I completed trying to make this a little less awkward. "All the questions!"

"Gale!" I looked over and saw Astrid with wide eyes but with the widest grin, "Where have you been for the past week!"

"I'll explain later, for now I'm letting Night have control over what he does to you!" I call over before pulling up, I flew above them as I watched the whole scene develop. Night took them on a flight that lasted for a couple of of hours, no one spoke, they just flew taking it all in, I have to admit it, Night knew how to make a romantic flight.

When Night stopped all the romantic stuff he made it so they were just casually gliding, I did a shallow dive and flew just above their heads.

_'Awww, so romantic, Night, never knew you could be romantic, only ever thought you could be angry, over-protective and hyper!' _I warbled down to Night who seemed to take the insult as a compliment, he had the cheesiest grin a Night Fury could do on his face, I had to strain myself to not just burst out laughing.

"What's she doing?" I heard Astrid whisper below me, I just found out how much I actually enjoy confusing people, why did the dragons say it was bad!

"That's how they communicate" Hiccup explained

"But, them noises where the same ones she made when she spoke no Norse" My face fell at that, the questions they were asking remind me that I'm not part of their home, I'm from somewhere far away, a place the dragons say is haunted with loss and crawling with hostile people.

All of a sudden the proud grin on Night's face disappeared, his eyes turned to slits and his ears were up and alert, it didn't take me long to find out why as I got a head splitting headache, I could feel _my _eyes go to slits, I look around me and see other dragons going the same way, _the Queen, no._

I look down again to see Hiccup trying to pull Night out of the trance, it's impossible though, the only reason I'm not in a trance sort of thing is because my mind is still only human, I just have some dragon-y features.

"It's no use Hiccup!" I say to him as he constantly pulls at the saddle, trying to make him turn, once they heard me talk, both of them look up shocked by my glowing slitted eyes that were looking down at them.

"Gale...your eyes!" He exclaimed

"I know" I looked up and watched as the forbidden dragon Island came into view, more dragons have surrounded us, no way out.

"Romantic flight ruined, sincerely the Red Death!"

**Ooooooooo! Gale's got some explaining to do...tomorrow!**

**GaleBreaker92 :P**


	13. Dragons, Bees and a Valkri :13

**Gale-Breaker's POV (It might be hers for longer than I might want):**

As the dragons around me looked around and noticed the two Vikings on Night's back, they seemed to smirk, I've never been to dragon island, either has Night, we were never really allowed to leave the island or Night Fury territory until we became of Dragon age, which was not that long ago.

"Guys I would hold on, I think something crazy might happen in there!" I called down while we neared the entrance to the volcano that house the great beast.

All the dragons got closer as the entrance weaved into the cavern. It wasn't long until we got to the middle, where the queen rested. We flew in and instantly landed on one of the may stacks that lined the cave, in the middle there was a hole that various dragons dropped any type of food into, I would bet thats where she is.

"There not eating any of it!" Astrid exclaimed from behind Hiccup, I was about to say something but my attention was caught by a very lazy looking Gronkle, he wasn't holding anything. I walked up to the edge, I knew what to expect but I have never actually seen a Red Death. The Gronkle flew to the middle of the hole and regurgitated a small cod, the cod dropped to the hole and a mighty roar erupted from the mist, the Gronkle started to fly out of the way but it was snapped up by the massive head of the Red Death.

All of the dragons started to flee as the head started to dart in all directions, it was looking for another meal. I heard wings behind me and Night flew off in front of me, as I flew away from the beast it climbed up still not satisfied, a zippleback was the unfortunate dragon and it was caught by its jaws and dragged back down.

No one spoke on the way back to the cove, we were all still to shocked, as Night landed Astrid hopped off.

"I get it, it's like a giant beehive, they're the workers and thats their queen!" She exclaimed "Lets get your dad!"

"NO!" He exclaimed while reaching for her arm, "He'll kill Toothless, Astrid we have to think about this!"

I left the two to argue and went over to my 'bed' and sat down, I brought my prosthetic leg up and put away my tailfin, it's easy to make it pop out but not easy to walk on because it's longer than my legs supposed to be, the one on my boots just the same but it can be taken off easier. Once it was all done, it didn't take me long, I looked up and just in time, I watched as Astrid grabbed Hiccup's shirt and kissed him on the cheek, she stepped back and made her way over to me, I just remembered I said I would explain.

"Gale?" She said as she got over to me, "You said you would explain... This!"

"Yeah, I need to explain to Hiccup too." I replied, I looked over to him to see Night had decided to be grouchy, Hiccup was making weird faces at him trying to make him crack.

I gave a little laugh and stood up, I made a Night Fury call making Night's ears stand alert, he looked over at me and gave me a questioning look, I motioned for him to bring Hiccup over. Once everyone was over my heart started to beat faster, I don't think I've been this nervous in my whole life!

"Soooo.. What's up, why did you go all dragon-y, why can you fly, why is your brother a Night Fury?" He asked as Night pushed him up to us

"The brother you were talking about is TOOTHLESS?!" Astrid screamed as she looked over at Night

"No, My brother is Night-Flyer Fury, Toothless is Hiccup's nickname for him." I explained

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME!" She exclaimed, she already thinks I'm crazy, wow.

"YES WE DO!" I Shot back at her, "My full name is Gale-Breaker Fury Valkri, I just usually leave out the fury cause, well, I'm still getting used to the Gale-Breaker part, and Fury is just my clan name." That wasn't confusing enough.

"Wha-" Started Hiccup but I cut him off

"I'll just tell you all I know, from the elder dragons" I said '_You may have to help out with someparts, I don't have as good a memory as you, OK?'_

_'Yeah, sure' _See Night I can depend on all the time, sort of.

"Ok, I'll get the first big thing over that may sort out a few questions" I took a deep breath and opened my arms, "I WAS RAISED BY DRAGONS!"

I kept my eyes shut waiting for someone to burst out laughing, it never came. I forced them open to find Hiccup staring at me with awe and to see Astrid looking down at the ground.

"You're.. you're Ok with that?!" I asked shocked by the acceptance of this big detail

"It's amazing!" Breathed Hiccup

"It's..it's shocking" Stuttered Astrid who had lifted her head up to me, "Why didn't you tell us in the first place?"

"Well, your Vikings, my whole life I've read books that say, 'Stay away from the Vikings, they have horns on their heads and kill our families and attack our homes!' so, I guess I've been scared to, just as every dragon is of Vikings."

"Oh..So when I found you crashed into the side of that abandoned house, why?" She asked her voice full of understanding but still curious, as that question was said Night looked over at me and his eyes were filled with sadness, he still remembers.

_'It's ok brother, you did your best to save me, if it never happened you wouldn't have got a friend like Hiccup, now would you' _I warbled trying to cheer him up, it worked a bit but he was still quite sad. "Well you see, that day was the day after our 15th birthday, so we were allowed to venture out of the Night Fury territory as we had finally 'Come of Dragon Age', we came to the closest hilly Island and flew around for the night, then we had a race and normal Gale-Breaker mistake, I flew too low and crashed into the house, Night tried to take me home but I blacked out, my leg was missing and there were Vikings on their way up so he had to abandon me. Then all this happened, I guess."

"So..you could easily just fly home now?" Bit of an odd question but when I think about it, I could.

"Yeah.. I could... but at the same time... I can't!" I choked out

"Why not?" This time Hiccup piped up

"Night wouldn't want to leave you, as much as we miss home, he would also miss you!." I thought for a second, "To be honest, I would miss you two as well."

"Wait a second, I just remembered something, when you first woke up, you didn't understand me and made all the weird growling and hissing sound, what was that? Astrid exclaimed a bit loud

"Hissing, is that really what it sounds like to you?!" I breathed in utter shock, I always thought Dragonese sounded beautiful, "It's Dragonese, If I was raised by dragons I would speak Dragonese, not Norse, I never learnt Norse, Dragonese is my first language! In fact you -Pointed to Astrid- were the first ever human I saw, I was suprised."

"I was the first human you _ever _saw?!"

"Yup, in fact only a year ago, I found out I wasn't a dragon, the dragons never tell me anything!" I looked down and started to try and remember something, "You know, Gale-Breaker isn't even my real name!"

"Only a year ago?" She said in awe "Wait, then what is your name?"

"I dunno, when the dragons found me I had this necklace with something written on it, we couldn't read it though but lots of the elders think my name was written on it."

"Mystery name..." Trailed Hiccup "Why did you say you're still getting used to your name?"

"Because dragons are given their name for doing something that tells you something about them, say Night-Flyer, he got his name because he used to only fly when it was dark unlike most of the others, Gale-Breaker because there was this storm about 6 years ago and the dragons were grounded for days, I got restless and decided to take a flight and as soon as I took of the storm stopped, sooo, GALE-BREAKER!" I exclaimed punching my arm in the air, "Dragons have fun names"

"What about the Valkri part, did you earn that as well?"

"No, well sort of, I was given that name because there are these tales, from the old age, of where there was another human who lived among dragons, he never earned his name until he had died. He gave his life up saving my village from the hostile dragons who worked for the queen, not the one we saw today, the queen was killed and the dragons who were under her control were set free, the dragons who lived in the village carried back his body and buried him in stone, he was given the name 'Dragon-Valkyrie'! They just spelt Valkyrie wrong on my name and it just stuck. I took a deep breathe "I'm gonna die today, I'm running out of air!"

"Is that serious or..." Asked a concerned Astrid

"No, it was supposed to be funny but I'm never gonna fulfill that."

"Oh, you know theres one thing thats bugging me still"

"Whats that?"

"Why did you never come back to the village a week back?" She sounded concerned and upset at the same time, did she think _she _made me leave? Hiccup got up and walked over to the lake, he didn't need to hear this as he was there. "Sooo..."

"Ok, when I left after training, it was so I could meet up with Hiccup, he had found Night about two days earlier and was gonna kill him but he didn't, so we made a deal, we brought him to the Cove and said we would bring fish for him everyday after training, then the first one when I was measuring up his tail, he took off unexpectedly and I may have been on his tail." I took a rest and looked over at Hiccup and Night as they played around, " I slipped from his tail and fell into the lake, I had no leg, armour and I couldn't swim, I drowned. Night saved me but he wouldn't let me leave his sight, that was until I fixed my flying suit because he knows I'm a good flyer, I'm just not a good close to ground flyer."

"YOU DROWNED!?" Yelled Astrid, she brought her hand up to hit me but she seemed to think otherwise.

"Yeah" I replied as silent as I could, hoping she wouldn't change her mind and actually hit me, "You guys should probably go, someone might start wondering where you are." I layed down on my bed and listened as I heard footsteps leave the Cove, I waited for sleep to overcome me but it never came, something bad was gonna happen and someone isn't going to like it.


	14. They Have Been Warned! :14

**Hiccup's POV:**

I woke up with a heavy heart, today was the day, the day I had to either Kill a Monstrous Nightmare or try to show everyone dragons are harmless, nows my time to make up my mind, I won't have very long when I'm in the ring facing the dragon. I wanted to stay in bed all day and forget this ever happened, I would have tried if my father hadn't decided to get me out of bed this morning.

"Up and ready, son, Today is the big day!" He hollers as he came through the door, he literally lifted me out of bed and placed me on my feet, "Hiccup, I don't think I could be any prouder than I am right now!"

He started for the door then stopped to say "Don't forget your helmet, your mother would want you to wear it on such an occasion" he carried on out the door, I turned and spied the helmet hanging off the end of my bed, the sight of it brought memories of the talk we both had a couple of nights ago when he first returned.

I picked it up and placed it on my head, it didn't make me feel like I thought it would when I was younger, back then I loved the idea of dragon hunting and being a Viking, but now that spark has disappeared, now I know the true reason why dragons attack and that either way they would die, if they don't obey the Queen they get eaten but if they do, they have a chance of being killed by a Viking.

"Come on, Son!" I heard from outside the house, " The one doing the killing should be the first one there!"

I reluctantly walked down and out, making my way to the kill ring with my father, I through a glance over to the forest hoping to see Gale watching from the treetops once more, but she wasn't there, then again it is earlier than usual she's probably still asleep, lucky.

"Go on, you have to wait by the gate" He said as he pushed me to the entrance of my impending doom. I took off my helmet and looked at it, 'Would my mother really be proud of this?'.

"Be careful with that dragon!" I heard a concerned voice say behind me, I turned my head to look at Astrid, then looked over at my dad who was welcoming everyone, talking about how proud he is.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." I turned to her once more, "Astrid, if something goes wrong in the ring, make sure no one find Toothless."

"I will, and so would Gale, just promise nothing goes wrong." She replied, but I couldn't promise her that.

"Go on Hiccu', Knock 'em dead!" Came the voice of Gobber as the gates opened.

Once I was in the arena I placed the helmet on my head and went to get my weapon and shield, before the dragon came out I glanced once more to the treetops, still hoping for my friend to be there.

"I'm ready" I confirmed even though I knew I would never be.

The dragon barged out, covered in its flame and climbed all over, shooting at anyone in sight, then it saw me. It was hanging upside down and looking straight at me, it placed itself on the ground without looking away or even blinking. It started to advance towards me,now was my time to make up my mind.

I dropped everything that was in my hands and tried calming the dragon down, with my hands outstretched in front of me. I watched as the eyes looked at me, his pupils grew and I knew he was calm. I pulled my hand up to my head and threw my helmet to the ground.

"I'm not one of them!" I declared, I kept my eyes on the dragon but I could hear everyone gasp and start to whisper.

"Stop the fight!" Ordered my Dad from above.

"No I have to show you!" I replied still trying to keep the Nightmare calmed, "They're not what they think they are!"

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" He roared while smashing his hammer against one of the bars, it let out a ringing sound and made the Nightmare start attacking. It spat its fire at me as I ran around the place, in the background I could hear Astrid shout at me, the next thing I knew she had joined me in the arena.

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

Me and Night had just got back to the Cove from a flight, we had retrieved my helmet, I had it on and was making sure it still fit, that was until Night started trying to climb out of the Cove.

_'Brother? BROTHER, STOP!' _I ran over to him and started to try and calm him down, he was constantly scratching at the wall, trying to get a hold of a ledge. I managed to calm him down and waited a minute before I asked what was wrong.

_'Hiccup! He's in trouble, we've got to help him, Gale!' _He panted, his ears were constantly twitching, he could obviously hear something, can't argue with that. I hopped on his back and prepared the tailfin, once he knew it was ready he shot straight up into the sky and made his way to the village.

When we got there no one seemed to notice us, we stopped and watched for a while, Hiccup was in the ring being chased by a Nightmare as it shot its liquid like flame everywhere. I noticed the Chief at the gate, he was trying to get Hiccup out of there. I thought Hiccup was in the clear but the Nightmare had other plans, it pinned him down underneath his giant claws and brought his head back, Night got a blast ready to shoot through the bars to get in but there was people in the way, he was going to hurt them, I thought of many ways to get them to move out of the way but only one seemed actually do able, so I did.

I let out the best Night Fury call I had ever done just as Night started to run forward, the people moved out of the way, clearing space as the looked round so see what the noise was. Night jumped and blasted our entry to the arena, he landed on top of the Nightmare pulling him off of Hiccup with a roll, which meant I was flung off of his back and onto the ground.

I got up and avoided being squashed by the two dragons as they battled it out, I trudged over to Hiccup and helped him up to his feet. The dust from Night's blast was finally starting to clear and the Villagers were starting to gasp at the scene that had been happening under the dust, I crouched down and extended a leg behind me, giving the impression I was also, a dragon, it was a trick I learnt from the injured dragons back home, the ones without tails sometimes extend their back legs to give the impression they do, with my helmet on I looked even more like one.

"NIGHT FURIES!" The statement that was being shouted from all different directions, I smiled under my helmet but it was short lived, Night had beaten the Nightmare and had backed up, towards us. The Vikings started to pour into the Arena, they instantly went after me and Night, they pushed Hiccup away from me and tried to hold me to the ground, but I gave chase. Night was upfront fighting, I would have continued watching but I felt something wrap around my good leg, I tripped over and saw a bola that had tied my legs together, I tried to get it off but the Vikings started to push themselves on me as the restrained me.

From the distance I could hear Hiccup shout something to Night, what had he done now. Suddenly the pressure on my helmet escalated, it stopped but not after a crack was heard. The pressure on my body suddenly loosened and I took this as a chance to shake them off. I got them off me and ran to the opposite side of the ring, I dusted myself down noticed how it had suddenly got colder, that was until I noticed two black pieces of metal laying on the ground where I used to be.

"So much for that helmet, couldn't protect me at all!" I muttered, I looked over at Night to find him trapped under at least twenty Vikings, "NIGHT!"

I started to make my way over to Night, until I heard the dreaded sound. Night heard it to because he stopped struggling. I ran over to the pile of dragons and started to pry them off of my brother.

"Get OFF of him! He won't hurt you!" I screamed as I grabbed another Viking, it was now I realised I'm as bad as Night when it comes to being over protective.

One Viking approached me and pushed me to the ground, "And why would we listen to you, you're friends with this beast!"

"Because you don't want to see him when he's angry, or what would happen if I were to call on my other friends, the Red Deaths, back home." I replied, there was quite a few lies in there, 1. Night was already angry and 2. I'm not friends with any Read Deaths, they are all killers.

I could see some of the Vikings slightly loosen their grip on Night as they heard what I was saying, Night took this as I had earlier and got free from them, he instantly ran over to me and gave me a gesture that was sort of like a hug.

_'You ok?!' _He warbled

_'You shouldn't be asking me! Did you not see how many Vikings were on top of you?!' _I jokingly hurrred back, _'You heard it too, Right?!'_

_'The distress call, yeah, we have to go home, NOW'_

_'Lets take Hiccup and Astrid, they can help!'_

He took it into consideration and swiped a few Vikings that were sneaking from behind with his tail, _'Fine, but I am not carrying both of them!'_

_'On it!'_

I ran over to Hiccup and Astrid who were conveniently standing next to each other, "GUYS! We need your help!"

"With what!?" Asked the concerned Hiccup.

"I'll explain on the way go get on Night, Astrid come with me!" She nodded her response and followed as I lead her around the rim of the ring, we ended up at the Deadly Nadders cage. I opened the gate and brought out the dragon, I told Astrid to get on, she was a bit scared at first but she ended up getting on.

I looked over to see Hiccup ready and mounted in his saddle, there were shouts of 'TRAITORS' in the background but they didn't seem to care that much.

"Get in the air, I'll meet you there!" I told Astrid, She gave me a thumbs up and urged the Nadder up, Hiccup and Night quickly followed. I walked around the ring, all eyes were on me, for once in my life I was surrounded by my own kind, but I hated it.

"THE DRAGONS COME IN PEACE, IF YOU WERE TO SEE IT FROM THE DRAGONS POINT OF VIEW, YOU WOULD SEE WHY THEY HAVE TO RAID YOU!" I looked around the rim of the arena, "FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, DON'T COME LOOKING!" With that I ran out of the gate and down to the edge of the cliff, I jumped off the edge and pulled the tail-fins out from the sides of my feet and flapped my arms with every bit of energy I had, once I had my glide set I flew easily up to Astrid, Hiccup and Night.

We gracefully glided away from the island, who knows if they will do what I said, either way, they have been warned!

**Hehe, Serious Gale! :D I forgot to get the chapters ready to upload so in the last one I forgot to do this...**

**GaleBreaker92 :P**


	15. Sleep-Flying :15

**Astrid's POV:**

As we continued to put distance between us and the main land, no one spoke. I guess we were all too busy concentrating on the invisible path in front of us. Gale was the one at the front leading us, she would sometimes start to lag behind but what's to expect from someone not on a dragon. We had been flying all day with no stops, I would have probably fallen asleep if it wasn't for the fact Toothless let out a loud shrill sound every half hour.

Gale was starting to look out of breath and began basically gliding, if it wasn't from the updraft from the dragons she would probably have just fallen to the sea, I flew from her left side over to Hiccup who was constantly watching as new lands rose and sunk beneath us.

"Hiccup!" I loudly whispered over to him, his head tiredly over at me, maybe he had actually been sleeping, probably not he had to control the tail.

"Wha-?" He slurred, he _had _been asleep!

"How can you sleep with _him _screaming all the time!?" I looked over to Gale who seemed to be sleep-flying, is that a thing? "We should do something"

"About what?" I urged the Nadder up just slightly, enough to be able to show Hiccup, sure enough he was shown the sleep-flying girl. I glided down back to his level and gave him a worried glance. He started to look below again, there was nothing much, we had missed most of the islands.

"We can camp on that sea-stack, over there!" He pointed over at a giant pillar of stone that had a few trees growing from its surface.

"You sure?"

"Don't see any other places, do you?" He had a good point.

"OK, what about Gale, she is barely awake, how are we gonna get her over there?" We both stopped talking to think, we had to come up with an idea quick, the sea stack was getting closer every second.

"Why don't you get your Nadder to grab her arms, could work." He offered, I was about to agree but Toothless' ears shot up, he started to race ahead.

"Hiccup?" I watched as Toothless flew out of sight, I was about to race after them but I had second thoughts due to the sleeping girl next to me. A Night-Fury shriek was heard with a faint shouting of 'Stop!' embedded into it. I looked up and saw Toothless and Hiccup gaining speed headed straight for us. My first reaction was to get out of the way, Gale slipped my mind and I evaded the incoming Night-Fury.

Once I was out of the way I turned my head, surely Toothless wasn't going to hurt his own sister, Right!? I watched as he approached at a high speed, when he was only a few meters from her head he let out a long and shrill, the same one that could haunt even the most fearless Vikings dreams.

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to watch this. I waited for a sound but nothing came. I risked a look and opened my eyes, I couldn't see _anyone_, what happened.

"You had to give him ideas!" Said a voice from above me, I looked up to see Gale hanging upside down from Toothless' back legs.

"What did _I _do?!" I replied while choking down a laugh.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily" She crossed her arms, "I was awake ya know, I heard your conversation with Hiccup."

"You did?" I whispered, how was she awake?! She was basically not moving.

"Yes, I did. 'Why don't you get your Nadder to grab her by the arms?'" She mocked Hiccup who shifted in his saddle.

"I don't sound like that!" He called down. We had reached the sea stack and Toothless dropped Gale onto the ground before landing.

"Really? I thought she nailed it." Hiccup looked over to me and gave me a 'Thats not funny' look, I responded by sticking my tongue out, I've never acted like this with anyone before, it's different.

**Gale-Breaker's POV:**

I groaned on the floor as I pushed myself up from the cold, hard ground that my brother had dropped me onto quite roughly, luckily I had landed on my back and not my head. Astrid had gone over to the trees to collect some twigs, most likely for a fire, Hiccup had started to build up a soft place for sleeping out of some moss and other stuff he could find, they work fast.

'_I did warn you ya'know, you could have just dodged out the way." _Night warbled to me, as we both watched the two Vikings gather stuff.

'_I DID!' _I argued_, 'How else do you think you caught me by the legs?'_

'_Leg'_

'_Shut up, Toothless!'_

'_Shut up, Legless!' _He mocked, I shot him a glare but he kept the smug look on his face.

I stood up and joined Astrid in the crowd of trees, we casually talk about stuff, nothing that important. Once we had a live fire the Nadder and Night bring back a few fish from their fishing trip, we sat and quietly ate around the fire. I watched as the flames from the fire gracefully danced in the wind, they look so harmless but they could easily burn down a whole Viking village.

"Gale?" I heard. I looked up and saw both Hiccup and Astrid looking at me.

"Yeah?" I replied to no one in particular.

"You OK? You've been scratching your arms for a long time, if they're itchy it won't help that your armour's still on." Hiccup said as he nodded his head at my arms, when he mentioned arms I could see Astrid's eyes widen that little bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply, "You weren't there, were you? When I shouted at the twins on the first day of dragon training."

"You shouted at the twins?" He asked sounding a bit confused, "Why would you just shout at them?"

"They were talking about how they wanted to get scars and I guess I'm a _little _touchy about that sorta thing." I said as I subconsciously gripped my wrists, where the deepest of my scars were concealed under my long-sleeved tunic (my armour stopped around my elbow).

"Why?" His questions kept coming, this time Astrid elbowed him in the stomach trying to make him stop but he was relentless.

"Uhhhhh..."

"You don't have to answer that question, Gale." Astrid said before Hiccup could ask anything else, "Some people just don't know when to stop asking!" She glared at Hiccup then looked back at me.

"No, No, he deserves to know" I say, "You don't even know the full story!"

"I was around six when it happened, I still had both of my feet. It was another normal night filled with Dragon Trapper attacks, they were very common back then, the dragons were attacking the trappers and the trappers were attacking them, normal stuff. Then these giant dragons with long necks and flaming bodies came and started to crush the caves, one of which me and Night were in." I stopped and thought for a minute, "One of the dragons stopped in front of us, it was massive, covered in armour and the flames danced across its back. Another one caught Night and started to fly off, I ran after him, but the other one grabbed me."

"On the arms?" Hiccup asked, I nodded and continued.

"The claws dug into my skin as the dragon took off, one our dragons attacked and the one holding me set itself alight, burning the areas where it had already dug its claws in." I saw Astrid flinch through the fire, "The dragons claws slipped after another attack but caught me again, this time holding me higher up on my arms, I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was on Storm-Racers back, he's the Chief and my sort of father type person."

"Wow."

We all sat there in silence once more, until I decided to go to sleep. I didn't want to sleep on the floor so I climbed a tree with practiced ease and layed down on a branch.

"Are you sure about that?" Astrid asked below me, I gave her a thumbs up and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

**Only one today and there might not be one tomorrow cause I've got to the point where I have to start writing the full chapters again, I will try and figure out a schedule but that might take me along time to finalize, anyway.**

**GaleBreaker92 :P **


	16. Arctic Flight :16

**GaleBreaker's POV:**

I woke up the next day still on the tree branch, I have been told that when I sleep I'm basically a stone. I sat up and stretched my achy arms, maybe I'll hitch a ride on Night today, I don't think I can go through another full day of flying, and to think, I couldn't wait to get in the air again a few days ago.

I slid out of the tree and lightly landed on the grassy ground, I wiped my hands and inspected the area around me.

I found Hiccup and Astrid laying on the ground, back to back, they were next to the burnt out fire pit. The next thing I noticed is that Night and the Nadder were watching the two humans as they slept, I left them alone and went to get some more fire wood, so it can be warm until we leave.

'_Gale, the distress signal got stronger last night.' _Night said as I returned with a few logs, '_I think the dragon trappers are back!'_

'_Dragon trappers?' _I warbled as I dropped the logs onto the ashes, '_We haven't had them in nearly six months!'_

'_Exactly!' _He growled, '_Maybe they were just preparing for a full blown attack, because they usually only send, like three ships a time, maybe this times more!'_

I took his statement into consideration and sat down next to the sleeping Vikings, I indicated for him to light the fire, which he did.

'_If you're right, we need to get home soon!'_

"Gale! Why are you up already?" Astrid exclaimed as she woke up, she accidentally elbowed Hiccup in the progress and made him wake with a start.

"I can never sleep properly when I know something bad's going to happen." I said while picking at some of the grass around me, "The distress signal got stronger according to Night."

"What distress signal?" Hiccup asked as he sat up.

"Did I forget to explain everything?"

They both nodded.

'_Why do I keep forgetting stuff?'_ I shook my head, "Back home we have this signal we send out when we need everyone who come from the island to come home, I heard it yesterday in the ring and it apparently got stronger last night."

"So whats happening?" Astrid said as she began to prepare herself for another long flight, Hiccup also got up and began warming himself near the slowly dying fire.

"We don't know, Night thinks it's the dragon trappers, it probably is, we don't get many other attackers."

"Then we should get there soon!" Hiccup agreed as he mounted Night and got his foot in the peddle.

"Could I hitch a ride with one of you, my arms hurt from yesterday, I've never had to fly so much in my life!"

"You can ride with me." Astrid offered, "Then if we get split up we can still get there, I'm guessing Night knows the way."

"Good idea!" I uttered as I climbed up the side of the Nadder.

**Night-Flyer's POV:  
**We shot off back into the sky just as the distress signal got worse, the thing happening back home must be completely out of control, I wonder if the Snow and Ice Furies are coming to help, they usually keep to themselves in the far north but Fury Island is still their home too. They descended from the same Furies as we did, every type of Fury, be it Night, Forest or Ice have descended from a Fury, not the same one, but one.

'_Night! I've been thinking, what if something's happened to Storm-Racer!' _Gale hurrred over to me, she was holding on to the Nadder quite tightly as their flight could be quite bumpy.

'_Lets not think about that, we just have to focus on getting home, I can't wait to sleep in my own cave!'_

''_Yeah, I can't wait to be able to wear something other than this over sized tunic.'_

'_It was your choice on what you wanted to wear before we left!'_

'_Yeah and I didn't know I was gonna have to wear it for nearly two months straight!'_

"Your conversation has began to get very loud you know!" The Girl Viking, Astrid was it, said as she became visibly annoyed, "What are you even talking about?"

"Family stuff…." Gale trailed, I let out a snort of laughter, '_Shut up!'_

'_Legless'_

'_Toothless!'_

'_At least mine grow back!'_

'_SHUT UP!' _She growled, quite loudly, '_What would you prefer, your life or my leg?'_

It was quiet for a few wing beats, '_I'm sorry, Gale'_

'_Lets just focus on protecting the Island, not killing each other.'_

**Hiccup's POV:**

As Gale's and Toothless' conversation quickly turned into a loud, angry (Mostly Gale) exchange, the air started to get thicker. Gale suddenly let out a growl so loud it vibrated down my spine, they were both silent for a minute before Toothless let out a quiet whine, what had he said, or done…?

"How long do you think we have left?" I asked, I was getting bored, flying is usually fun but the last couple of days have made me feel a bit on edge, what if the island doesn't care about Gale's warning, what if they still come looking!

"Not long now, we're passing the small channel from the Barbaric Archipelago into the Arctic waters." Gale called over.

"How'd you know that?" I called back.

"Look down, the water is a clearer, darker blue than it was around Berk."

I looked down and true to her words, the sea was a nicer shade of blue, I sat there admiring the sea and spotted a figure moving around under the water, it was moving as fast as Toothless and almost looked like him, if it wasn't for the different movements I could have sworn it was just a reflection.

"Sea Fury!" I heard Gale say as she too spotted the figure, "This means we're not the only ones a bit behind, either that or it's a fishing trip."

The figure began surfacing and you began to be able to make the subtle differences between the Night Fury and the Sea Fury, such as their features were a lot more pointed and their scales looked more of a fish. It jumped out of the water and was almost instantly flying, almost beside us.

Gale and Toothless were intently gazing at the new dragon, but he seemed to not even notice us, that was until he lead out a gurgle that they both seemed to understand, Gale was the one who replied. The Sea Fury seemed quite interested in whatever she said, the dark blue eyes of the creature glanced at me and Astrid and the immediate confusion was notable on his face, Toothless let out a low grumble and the Sea Fury seemed to instantly understand.

"This is Surface-Skimmer, he's from one of the salt water colonies." Gale explained, "This is his first time coming to the main Island alone."

"What did you say to him?" Astrid asked, barely even moving her head.

"He asked which clan me and Night were from, so I answered, the Fury clan is one of the best known clans, they're also the smallest." She said with a hint of pride in her voice, "He also asked why I was traveling with Vikings, but Night answered that one."

We gracefully flew across the cold Arctic ocean until we began to see a small shadow in the Horizon.

**It's finally up! Sorry for the, late upload I had some technical difficulties concerning my WiFi, anyway I got this one up and I can start writing the next chapter :D**

**GaleBreaker92 :P **


	17. Where is Everyone? :17

**This chapter I decided to try something, there is no****POV's and while you read you figure out whose perspective it is, please give me feedback on if I should continue like this or go back to my old way of writing for the time being, anyway, onwards you go...**

We glided down as we approached the Island, we landed at the place Gale had called the landing grounds, I expected to see crowds of different dragons going about and doing what dragons do, but this place was a ghost town.

Gale jumped down from behind me and began searching around, Hiccup dismounted Toothless and began searching as well, I stayed on the Nadder's back and tried to make out my new surroundings.

"Where is everyone?" I heard Gale mutter, "This place is usually _always_ busy!"

"Maybe everyone went to sleep?" Hiccup offered, I finally decided to climb down and join them, "Astrid, what do you think?"

"I don't know, maybe they're hiding." I said while shrugging my shoulders, I was about to say something else but there was a yell in the distance and an arrow shot past my face, sticking me to the spot.

Gale began running the opposite direction and beckoned us to follow.

"I know where everyone's gone now, and why we were called here!" She yelled back to us, "Night was right, Dragon Trappers!"

Toothless, the Nadder and the new dragon, Surface-Skimmer were close behind as we ran across the island littered in trees and buildings that were quite well made even though it was an Island of Dragons. We were running until we came across a hill, we could have just continued running but Gale had stopped us.

"What are we gonna do, why did we stop?" Hiccup asked, he kept looking behind us, expecting to see the Trappers probably.

"Because this is gonna be the safest place, for now!" She walked round the mountain and pushed away some long grass, uncovering a tunnel, "Come on! Unless of course, you want to get captured!"

We followed her into the tunnel and were greeted by a wooden door, Gale pushed through the door and let us all in, in the end everyone was standing in what looked like a large cave, how big? The Nadder could easily stand up.

"What is this place?" I asked as Gale and Toothless walked around lighting the room, "Some sort of cave?"

"Astrid, it's an Island of dragons, this is home!"

**17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17**

"You mean, this is where you live? This is _your _home?!" Astrid exclaimed, snapping her head up to look Gale in the eye.

"Yeah!" Gale replied, she turned to Toothless and continued with the lights, uncovering some portraits hanging on the walls.

Astrid walked over to me and leaned on the stone wall, she let out a sigh and joined me watching the scene in front of us.

"I probably should have guessed they lived in a cave" She finally said after a few minutes.

"You have to admit though, it's a pretty nice place." I responded, "Except, you know, the hostile people who nearly shot you in the head"

"Yeah…." She looked up and began inspecting a portrait of Gale and Toothless, it looked quite new and comparing the two to the painting, they looked mostly the same, "There are so many paintings in here!"

"We like to look back, sometimes its fun, most times its really not" Gale called over to us, "Like the ones from the day my leg got taken off, not fun!"

There was a sudden and desperate cry from outside the cave, everyone's head snapped up at the sound.

"Fury…." Gale breathed almost inaudible, "No!" She dropped everything she was holding and ran out the door, Toothless hot on her trail.

"Should we follow?" I asked once they had both gone out of earshot.

"I think so!" Astrid confirmed as we both ran after them into the village once more, but it looked strikingly different.

**Sorry it's short I was mostly working on the new way of writing, I'm hoping the next one will be longer.**

**GaleBreaker92 :P**


	18. Trapper Attack! :18

I ran out of my cave, not even thinking about the ones I had left behind, what matters to me right now is me finding the source of that cry.

I heard Night running after me , I couldn't tell if it was to find the source as well or to try and stop me, my mind was just to numb from the aching pain in my leg and the dreadful thoughts that filled my mind.

The Island had drastically changed since we first arrived, the streets now full of dragons, their fire spewing at any trapper they can find, the Forest Furies seem to be the ones doing most of the fighting, but then again, they make up most of our Army.

I ran past a few trappers but didn't even stop. I reached the source of the sound and stopped, watching from afar.

Horror, that's the word I would use to describe the feeling I had at that exact moment, it would be the one you would have as well.

Night appeared by my side, our expressions were exactly the same, I went to run down the hill to help but something snatched me as I took my first step, webbed claws grasped my shoulders as I was lifted from the ground.

"PUT ME DOWN SURFACE-SKIMMER!" I screamed, not even bothering to use Dragonese, my horror being quickly replaced by anger.

'_You know I can't do that, you could get killed!' _He warbled down to me, his grip tightening just a smidge.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" I yelled, hanging in his grip as he glided over the battle raging on beneath us. I couldn't just let that happen, I had to stop before…..

I tried to get free but it wasn't working, I only had one option left, I didn't like the option but I couldn't just do nothing.

"I'm sorry!" I muttered, he lowered his head just in time to see me use all my strength to bite down on his weak, fish like scales.

His claws jerked open, letting me fall, we weren't too high up but my arms still ached when I grabbed onto a branch.

I dropped to the ground and ran forward, grabbing a dead trappers spear on my way, I got to the battle and watched as the almighty Fury, Storm-Racer, took out five Trappers in one go, there were arrows jutting out of his appendages and he was losing quite a bit of blood, the last I saw of him was when I was on the hill, he had Trappers crawling all over him.

There was only one trapper left now, only one who dared go against a Fury, I thought Storm-Racer had won, until the Trapper unsheathed his sword, I wouldn't have worried if it was a normal iron sword, but it wasn't a normal iron sword, It was a dragon fire sword, legends say it's made out of solid fire, its one of the only swords that can kill a dragon with one hit.

Ropes were thrown over Storm's set of four wings and he was brought down to the ground with an Earth-shattering thump.

I crept behind the Trapper with the Dragon Fire sword I lifted the spear above my head, ready to strike, the same way he brought his sword up, ready to slice down, I could do this and possibly save Storm's life, but I would have to go on, bearing the thought that I _killed _someone!

I couldn't.

I spun the spear around and whacked the man on the side of his head sending him across the grass. I thought he was down and out of the fight so I ran forward, and began cutting the ropes away.

'_Gale?' _Storm hurred, his usual loud voice is all but a weak whimper, '_You're alive!?'_

'_Don't speak, it will just feel worse!' _I cried, the final rope was cut and the Fury slowly stood up. He towered above me and made me feel small, but the sight of him made me feel safer.

**18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18**

We were running around the foreign Island with no clue where we were supposed to find Gale, she had run off leaving no trace, any trace we did get usually led us straight into some Trappers.

Surface-Skimmer had flown off and left us as well, we couldn't pinpoint anyone, there were dragons in every direction and Trappers running after them wielding either a sword, spear or bow, I felt like I was about to be stabbed in the back any minute.

"Which way now?" I asked twisting my head round, trying to spot any signs of the one legged girl.

"How about that way!?" Hiccup offered, pointing in a direction of a small-ish hill.

"Have we been that way?"

"Don't think so."

"Well then, let's go!" With that we were off again, we ran to the hill until the accompanying footsteps behind me stopped, I turned around expecting to see Hiccup standing on the spot but, nope, nothing!

"Hiccup?"

"LOOK UP!" A voice shouted, I complied with the request and looked up to find Hiccup dangling from the claws of what must have been Surface-Skimmer, "FOLLOW!"

I shot him a thumbs up and began running after the dragon.

**18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18**

I was prepared to guide Storm to his cave, on the other side of the island, but there was a groan from behind me. I turned round and found the trapper with the dragon fire sword pushing himself from the ground.

I swung the spear to meet his face as he lifted his sweat covered face, he glanced at me an let out a hoarse, somehow familiar laugh.

"Look who it is!" He taunted, "The dragon girl!"

I continued pushing the spear towards him, I tried to think who this man could be, but I couldn't tell from all the dirt that had collected from the ground.

"How long you been here, sixteen years wasn't it?" He let out another laugh.

"Who are you!?" I asked, my teeth gritted together, "How do you know me?"

"What do you know! She talks!"

"How do you know me!" I repeated, pushing the spear even closer.

"Oh, I've know you your whole life!" He pushed the spear away, "I watched you grow up!"

"Why?"

"Because I was trying to save you, from these beasts!" He said, his voice suddenly low, but I knew it was a trick, I had read this sort of thing many a time in books.

"You're lying!" I yelled, "I'm not stupid!"

"You're not stupid, no." He confirmed, standing up, "Just stupid enough to let your guard down!"

With that he grabbed the spear out of my hand and threw it at Storm, it landed in his chest and sunk quite low into his scales, he let out a weak roar before flopping to the ground.

"WHY!?" I cried tackling the man to the floor, I picked up the mans sword and started hitting him with its flat side.

"GALE!" A voice yelled, I didn't even get to see who it was before there were arms pulling me away, "Stop!"

**... I don't actually have anything to say**

**GaleBreaker92 :P**


End file.
